きっと、ずっと -Kitto, Zutto- (Always, Forever)
by reinaryuzaki
Summary: 5 bulan setelah perang kedua berakhir, Cagalli memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Athrun kepada seorang gadis yang selalu mendampingi dia, bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk dia. Semua itu dilakukan karena Cagall berpikir bahwa ia tidak dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Athrun. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan Athrun kepada Cagalli? Apakah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama?
1. Chapter 1: たとえ どんなに

Um...

Minna-san...

Apakah masih ada yang menantikan kembalinya cerita ini...?

reina benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas hilangnya cerita ini secara tiba-tiba.

Karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa reina sebutkan, cerita ini dengan sangat terpaksa reina hapus.

Tapi karena dukungan dan semangat yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sesama penulis Author (**Cyaaz, Nemui Neko-san, pandamwuchan, **dan **Citra Zaoldyeck**), Author jadi punya semangat untuk mem-publish ulang dan melanjutkan cerita ini.

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise

"Tatoe Donna Ni…" Adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Kana Nishino

* * *

~Chapter 1~

たとえ どんなに．．．(Tak Peduli Seberapa [kuat] Kuberharap…)

**Cagalli POV**

* * *

"Cagalli-sama, ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam… Sebaiknya Anda meninggalkan pekerjaan Anda dan pergi beristirahat saja…"

"Tidak bisa Mana-san, besok ada rapat penting yang akan diadakan dan aku belum memeriksa semua bahan rapat itu"

"Tapi Cagalli-sama, sudah seminggu ini Anda baru beristirahat pukul tiga pagi dan setiap pagi Anda bangun pukul 7 pagi. Jika seperti ini terus saya khawatir Anda…"

Aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacaku dan berjalan menghampiri Mana-san, memegang kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih Mana-san karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Anda sudah seperti Ibuku sendiri. Tapi aku belum bisa beristirahat sementara pekerjaanku masih belum selesai. Sudah merupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimpin negara ini untuk memastikan semua keperluan negara ini terpenuhi dan kedamaian tetap terjaga di negara ini."

"Cagalli-sama…" Mana-san menghela napas setelah mendengar kata-kataku, "kalau begitu, saya akan membuatkan Anda susu coklat hangat dan mengambilkan mantel Anda agar Anda terlindung dari udara dingin malam." Mana-san tersenyum sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Setelah pintu tertutup, sambil merenggangkan badan aku berjalan menuju beranda kamarku, menatap langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama.

_Malam ini indah sekali… Bulan purnama itu… Jika dilihat dari luar angkasa sana dari jarak dekat, pasti akan terlihat lebih indah daripada dari sini, dari bumi… Sama seperti waktu itu, di kapal Archangel sebelum perang kedua di Jachin Due, saat __**ia **__berjanji akan melindungiku, saat __**ia **__pertama kali menciumku…_

"Athrun…" Tanpa sadar, aku mengumamkan namanya sambil menggenggam cincin pemberiannya yang kugunakan sebagai bandul dikalungku.

_Sedang apa kamu sekarang? Apakah kamu juga sedang menikmati keindahan bulan dari luar angkasa sana? Apakah kamu masih mengingat kenangan kita saat itu?_

**_どうして自分に素直な恋じゃダメなの？__  
__なぜ心は 想えば想うほど離れてくの？_**

**_(Mengapa aku tak bisa mencintai secara jujur?  
Mengapa hatiku bergerak lebih jauh ketika semakin aku mencintaimu?_**_**)**  
_

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Sesak.

Sakit.

Dada ini selalu terasa sesak dan sakit setiap kali aku mengingat dirinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mencoba melupakannya, mengubur semua kenangan indah yang pernah kujalin bersama dirinya. Tapi, aku selalu gagal. Setiap kali aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin terasa ketiadaan dirinya dalam hidupku. Entah sudah berapa malam yang kulewati dengan ia hadir di dalam mimpiku, memutar ulang semua kenangan indah saatku bersamanya dan terjaga olehnya tengah malam dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

Saat itu, aku sadar, aku _**tidak mampu untuk melupakannya**_. Meskipun aku ingin sekali menghapus semua ingatan indah tersebut dalam pikiranku bersama keberadaan dia di dalam hatiku, aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Karena hatiku sudah berpaut padanya. Aku sadar, perasaanku ini terlalu kuat untuk dihapuskan.

**_たとえ どんなにどんなに強く__  
__願ったってもう戻れないけど_**

_**(Tak peduli seberapa kuat aku berharap**  
**Kau tak akan pernah kembali)**  
_

Sudah lima bulan sejak Destiny Plan berhasil digagalkan dan kedamaian kembali hadir di dunia ini tetapi ia belum juga memberikan kabar apa-apa kepadaku. Aku mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu. Aku tahu, hubungan kami mustahil untuk dilanjutkan. Hubungan ini hanya akan semakin membuat kami saling menyakiti satu sama lain jika dilanjutkan. Sebagai pemimpin negara, aku harus memprioritaskan kepentingan negaraku di atas kepentingan lainnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya. _**Ia tidak akan bahagia bila ia bersamaku.**_

**_遠い君を 見えない君を__  
__想い続けて_**

**_(Kau begitu jauh dan aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu  
Tapi aku terus mencintaimu)_**

Aku sangat mencintainya. Sungguh sangat mencintainya. Namun aku tahu, aku tidak dapat bersama dirinya, tidak bisa mendampingi dan mendukungnya untuk menjaga kedamaian di tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Keputusan yang kubuat waktu itu sudah tepat. Keputusan untuk menyerahkan ia kepada seorang gadis yang juga sangat mencintainya. Seorang gadis yang selalu mendampingi dia, bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk dia. Sudah merupakan jaminan jika dia akan berbahagia jika bersama gadis seperti itu bukan?

Bagiku, arti mencintai seseorang adalah _**membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia tak peduli apapun yang harus kita korbankan untuk itu**_.

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang ini aneh karena biasanya jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau ingin dia hanya menjadi milikmu seorang, karena kau bahagia jika ia ada di sampingmu.

Aku tidak bisa seperti itu.

Melihatnya tidak bahagia jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan kehilangan dirinya yang sedang kualami saat ini.

"Sedang memikirkan dia ya…?" Tanya Mana-san sambil menyerahkan segelas susu coklat panas dan mantel kepadaku.

Pertanyaan dari Mana-san membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, terima kasih Mana-san..." Kataku sambil mengenakan mantel dan mengambil segelas susu coklat dari tangannya lalu meminum sedikit isi gelas itu, "Dia siapa yang kau maksud Mana-san…?"

"Cagalli-sama tidak perlu berpura-pura… Saya tahu sampai sekarang pun Anda masih mengharapkan dia kembali kan? Seorang bodyguard tampan berambut biru langit malam yang memberikan cincin scarlet itu kepadamu…." Mana-san tersenyum sambil memandang tanganku yang masih menggenggam cincin pemberian dirinya.

Tersadar bahwa aku masih menggenggam cincin pemberian dari dirinya, dengan panik dan malu aku buru-buru memasukkan kalung berbandulkan cincin scarlet tersebut kedalam bajuku. Mana-san tersenyum melihat tingkahku saat itu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak mencoba menghubunginya Cagalli-sama…?" Tanya Mana-san dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mencoba untuk tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Mana-san, "Tidak bisa Mana-san… Akulah yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya… Selain itu…" Setelah menarik napas panjang aku melanjutkan, "Hubunganku dengannya mustahil untuk dilanjutkan…" Hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Cagalli-sama…" Mana-san menatapku sedih.

**_君からもらった幸せはずっと__  
__心の中で輝くの_**

**_(Kebahagiaan yang kau berikan kepadaku  
Selamanya akan bersinar di hatiku)__  
_**

"Hahaha… Anda tidak perlu khawatir Mana-san… Dengan mencintainya dan pernah menjalin kenangan bersamanya aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan kok. Setidaknya masih ada kenangan indah yang masih bisa kukenang… Ah iya, aku masih harus memeriksa bahan-bahan rapat untuk besok!" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tersenyum kepada Mana-san san lalu meminum susu coklat yang sudah agak mendingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya tinggal ya Cagalli-sama… Selamat bekerja dan jangan lupa untuk beristirahat segera setelah Anda menyelesaikan pekerjaan Anda…" Mana-san san tersenyum lalu menepuk pundakku dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

**_忘れないよ__  
__いつかこの声が__  
__きっと届くと信じ__て_**

**_(Aku tak akan melupakanmu  
Aku percaya suaraku akan  
Mencapaimu di suatu hari nanti)_**

"Athrun… Aku akan mencintaimu… Selalu…" Bisikku menatap bulan di beranda kamarku dengan setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

Suatu saat nanti… Kuyakin kamu akan mengerti bahwa semua ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca (ulang) cerita saya ini…

Maaf juga kalau cerita ini banyak kekurangan, kesalahan pengetikan, gak jelas, terlalu gloomy, OOC atau membosankan…

Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan, mohon direview ya semuanya supaya saya punya modal keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk mempublish cerita selanjutnya…

(Apakah masih banyak yang menunggu saya mem-publish chapter selanjutnya? Jika banyak yang menginginkannya, minggu depan reina akan publish ulang chapter 2...)

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

(^_^)

**-reinaryuzaki-**


	2. Chapter 2: キミがおしえてくれた事

_Konnichiwa~_

_Minna-san, _maaf banget ya, reina baru bisa publish chapter 2 sekarang...

Pekerjaan reina di _real world _benar-benar menggunung, sampai reina sendiri kewalahan mengerjakannya... *nangis di pojokan*

Terima kasih ya semua _readers _dan _silent readers _yang sudah mendukung reina untuk melanjutkan mem-_publish _ulang cerita ini, meski reina dulu pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan menghapus karya pertama reina ini...

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**NaPpy:**

Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mendukung dan mendorong reina untuk mem-_publish _ulang dan melanjutkan karya ini.

Dan, tidak! Karyaku masih belum dapat dibilang indah jika dibandingkan dengan karyamu!

reina masih harus banyak belajar darimu, wahai editorku!

Sekali lagi, makasih ya...

*bow*

**iam kitri:**

Iya, ini fic yang dulu pertama di-_publish _sekitar bulan April tahun ini. Terima kasih banyak ya sudah membaca fic reina ini! reina tidak menyangka kalau ada banyak _readers _yang menantikan cerita ini. Hehehe... Iya, sabar ya... reina sedang mengerjakan chapter 6 fic ini seraya reina mem-_publish_ ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya tiap minggu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!:D

*bow*

**fuyu aki:**

Hehehe... Maaf ya Fuyu Aki-san, reina menghilang tiba-tiba bersama fic ini...

Tapi reina janji, reina akan menyelesaikan fic ini sampai selesai dan fic ini tidak akan hilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Terima kasih ya sudah menyukai fic pertama reina ini!:D

*bow*

**asucagalovers:**

Hehehe... Ini Chapter dua-nya reina publish...

Chapter selanjutnya akan reina publish minggu depan!:D

**October Lynx:**

Maaf banget ya, reina ga bisa bilang alasannya kenapa fic ini bisa sampai hilang...

reina juga minta maaf sebesa-besarnya karena sudah menghilang tiba-tiba bersama fic ini...'

reina juga sedih sebenarnya ketika tidak sengaja menghapus fic ini.

Iya, reina akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini!

Terima kasih banyak karena Toby-san sangat menunggu fic ini!:D

*bow*

**Nemui Neko-chan**:

Hehehe...

Makasih banyak ya atas dukungannya, kitty!:D *hug*

Karena publish fic ini, bunny jadi terpesona lagi nih, sama bang Athrun...

Kangen muji-muji dia sama Kitty saat ada gambar Athrun keren di FB!:D

Syukurlah kitty sudah sehat...

Terima kasih banyak ya atas dukungannya!:D

reina lagi menulis chapter 6!

*bow*

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise

キミが教えてく れた こと(Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta Koto) adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Seamo feat Tiara

* * *

~Chapter 2~

キミが教えてく れた こと

(Pelajaran yang Telah Kauberikan Kepadaku)

**Athrun POV**

* * *

_"Athrun..."_

"Hm...?"

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 12:05. Aku sedang memeriksa dan mendandatangani berbagai dokumen kenegaraan sampai aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

Aku bangun dari tempat dudukku, berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerjaku, lalu membukanya untuk memeriksa apakah ada seseorang yang datang mengunjungiku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Athrun-_sama_…?" Tanya seorang _bodyguard_ yang sedang mendapatkan giliran tugas jaga di depan kamarku.

"Ah… Tidak ada. Silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Baik, Athrun-_sama_! Selamat bekerja kembali."

Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu suara itu… Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja ya…? Karena terlalu lelah bekerja, tanpa sadar aku berhalusinasi. Dengan alasan itulah aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan bekerjaku dan menonton televisi.

"Minggu kemarin tepatnya pukul 17.30, Chief Representative ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha, mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan di ORB untuk memberikan dukungan semangat kepada salah seorang anak yatim piatu di sana yang ternyata menderita kanker darah stadium dua. Sebagai seorang pemimpin negara yang sangat sibuk, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan rakyatnya. Tidak heran saat diadakan sebuah jajak pendapat terhadap dua ratus warga ORB dengan berbagai macam latar belakang mengenai kepuasan mereka akan pemimpin negara mereka, 92% menyatakan puas atas pemerintahan yang dijalankan oleh Cagalli-sama..."

Kedua mataku tak dapat berpaling dari layar televisi saat itu.

Aku terus memerhatikan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dan tersenyum hangat kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang dipangkunya. Sosok seorang gadis yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku setiap saat, bahkan di saat kuterlelap di malam hari, ia selalu hadir dalam mimpiku.

Semakin kuperhatikan sosoknya pada layar televisi, semakin kusadar bahwa kini ia telah banyak berubah dari saat aku meninggalkan dia untuk bergabung kembali dengan ZAFT… Kulihat pipinya agak lebih tirus, baju seragam ORB yang ia kenakan pun terlihat agak sedikit kebesaran untuk ia kenakan. Saat wajahnya di-_close up_ pada layar televisi, samar-samar dapat kulihat ada kantung mata di bawah kedua matanya.

Apakah ia masih saja sering lupa untuk menyantap makanannya karena terlalu sibuk?

Apakah ia masih saja sering tidur larut malam karena memeriksa seluruh dokumen-dokumen penting kenegaraan?

Apakah ia masih saja lupa untuk mengenakan sweater-nya saat ia bekerja larut malam?

Cagalli Yula Athha…

Kebanyakan orang menganggapnya sebagai seorang pemimpin negara wanita yang kuat, baik, dan bertanggung jawab. Dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan yang membuatnya berhasil menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengisi hatiku, menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Namun dibalik semua keberhasilannya itu, orang-orang tidak mengetahui seberat apa perjuangan yang harus ia lakukan demi melindungi negaranya. Hampir setiap hari ia bekerja sampai larut malam hingga lupa waktu untuk makan dan beristirahat. Selain itu orang-orang dalam pemerintahan yang seharusnya membantu dan mendukungnya dalam menjalankan tanggung jawabnya yang berat itu kerap kali menentang usahanya untuk terus menjalankan pemerintahan sesuai dengan cara yang dulu pernah ayahnya terapkan.

Segala yang terjadi di negara yang diperintahnya, meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya tetapi karena keadaan yang memaksa hal itu terjadi, selalu ia anggap sebagai kesalahannya. Dan dari semuanya itu… Aku telah sukses **menambah beban** yang harus ia tanggung.

Meskipun dengan sebuah kecupan aku sudah berjanji kepadanya bahwa aku akan** melindunginya**…

Meskipun dengan sebuah cincin _scarlet_ aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan **kembali lagi padanya**…

Kenyataannya, segala yang kulakukan sejak aku meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke ZAFT hingga saat ini hanyalah **melukainya** saja. Dan kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit.

Padahal seharusnya aku berada di sisinya, melindunginya saat ia harus menghadapi semua tekanan tersebut, membantunya, membantu menanggung beban berat yang selama ini ada di pundaknya.

Sebaliknya… Aku malah **menyalahkannya**, tidak mau mendengar segala peringatan yang mereka sampaikan padaku, dan menganggap bahwa mereka terlalu berpikiran buruk akan apa yang kuyakini; meski mereka sudah menunjukan semua bukti-bukti nyata yang seharusnya mampu membuatku curiga dan mengevaluasi kembali tempat di mana aku meletakan kepercayaanku. Aku tidak menghargai usaha mereka yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan kesalahan besar yang telah aku lakukan.

**_サヨナラは新しい明日のため _****_  
旅立ちをかさねて歩いて行こう_**

**_(Mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk hari esok yang baru_**

**_Dengan keberangkatan yang baru, aku melanjutkan berjalan di jalanku)_**

Di dalam kekisruhan peperangan, Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengannya.

Namun karena hal itu pula Tuhan memaksaku untuk berpisah dengannya.

Aku ingin melindunginya dari segala hal buruk yang pernah dia alami karena peperangan. Menjaganya agar hal itu tidak lagi melukainya. Tidak menambah beban berat yang harus selalu ia tanggung seorang diri.

Ya… Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkannya demi menjaga perdamaian yang telah kuperjuangkan bersama teman-temanku ini dapat tetap berlangsung di dunia ini… Memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada orang lagi seperti ayahku atau Gilbert Dullindal atau para pengikut setia mereka yang berusaha untuk menciptkan perang di antara Coordinator dan Natural lagi.

Aku sebagai satu-satunya anak dari Patrick Zala, aku merasa turut bertanggung jawab atas semua hal buruk yang terjadi akibat cara pemerintahan yang ia terapkan dulu. Suka atau tidak suka, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ayahku adalah salah seorang penyebab terjadinya perang yang pertama. Bahkan sampai perang pertama berakhir pun, akibat buruk dari pemerintahannya itu masih terasa bahkan setelah perang pertama itu berakhir. Masih banyak orang yang percaya bahwa hanya Coordinator saja yang pantas untuk hidup di alam semesta ini.

Dia berjuang di bumi, aku berjuang di luar angkasa. Meskipun kami berjauhan, namun mimpi kami sama. Hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa membantunya. Hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa meringankan bebannya meski hanya sedikit. Hanya dengan menjadi Vice Chairman ZAFT.

**_理由のない出会いはひとつもないと _****_  
キミが教えてくれた ありがとう_**

** (****_Tidak ada satu pertemuan pun yang tak bermakna_**

**_Terima kasih telah mengajarkan aku hal itu)_**

Bertemu denganmu, berbicara denganmu, menjadi semakin dekat denganmu hingga aku **memutuskan untuk memberikan hatiku kepadamu seorang**, semuanya itu benar-benar merubah kepribadian serta hidupku. Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu untuk membuatku menjadi seorang pribadi yang lebih dewasa dan kuat. Darimu aku mengerti bahwa hidup adalah sebuah perjuangan. Selama kita hidup, kita tidak boleh pernah berhenti untuk berjuang. Berjuang untuk melindungi mimpi kita. Dan oleh karena itu… Di sini… Meski berada jauh darimu… Aku akan berjuang untuk melindungi mimpi kita.

**_寂しいなんてもう今さら言えない _****_  
私の強がりさえも _****_  
キミはきっと気付きながら _****_  
何も言わず見送ってくれた_**

**_(Sudah terlalu terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian_**

**_Meskipun kutahu kamu telah mengetahuinya_**

**_Dari sikap tangguh yang pura-pura kutunjukkan_**

**_Kamu tetap melihatku pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun)_**

Meski sekarang aku sudah menemukan apa tujuan hidupku, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, dan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku dengan kemampuan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku, aku selalu merasakan kehampaan dalam hidupku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang dari hidupku. Terkadang aku merasa hanya seorang diri di dunia ini. Meski Kira, Lacus, Meyrin dan lainnya selalu ada untuk mendukungku, aku tahu **aku tidak akan pernah merasa lengkap jika dia tidak ada di sisiku**.

Aku ingin sekali dapat tinggal bersamanya seperti dulu saat aku masih menjadi _bodyguard_-nya, dimana setiap hari aku dapat melihat semua ekspresi wajahnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis saat aku membuatkan hidangan makan malam beserta kue ulang tahun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang kesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa akulah yang menyembunyikan telepon selularnya agar aku dapat menikmati waktu berduaku dengannya tanpa harus diganggu dengan segala urusan negara yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya saat sedang menangis karena sedih dan frustasi ketika ia mengingat ayahnya dan orang-orang yang terus saja mengkritik cara keputusan ayahnya yang memilih untuk meledakkan Onogoro.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang manis karena malu setelah kukecup bibir merahnya itu…

Semua ekspresi wajahnya beserta semua kenangan yang aku lalui bersamanya akan selalu tersimpan di dalam hatiku sebagai sebuah memori yang terindah. Karena hingga saat ini dan mungkin selamanya… **Hanya dialah sosok seorang gadis yang mampu mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hatiku, melengkapi diriku.**

Namun aku tahu. Dunia tidak sebaik itu. Hidup tidak semudah itu.

Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk dapat kembali bersamanya, aku tidak dapat melakukannya.

Aku dan dia sama-sama memiliki tanggung jawab besar yang menyangkut kepentingan orang banyak.

Selain itu… Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya hingga saat ini. Jika aku kembali padanya, aku hanya akan membuka luka lama yang selama ini telah aku torehkan pada hatinya. Keberadaanku di sana hanya akan semakin meyakitinya saja.

Lalu…

Saat itu… Kusadar ia sudah tidak mengenakan cincin _scarlet_ pemberianku. Aku sadar, wajar saja jika ia sudah tidak mengenakannya lagi. Cincin itu adalah sebuah tanda janjiku untuk selalu kembali padanya dan aku mengingkari hal itu. Segala perasaan khusus yang dulu pernah ada dalam dirinya untukku, sudah hilang bersama dengan sebuah janji yang kuucapkan padanya waktu itu.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku dan hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan saat ia mengantar aku dan lainnya pergi untuk mengakhiri perang kedua. Saat melihat senyum palsunya itu, hatiku terasa sakit, **ia terasa begitu jauh dariku**. Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung memeluknya, ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan padanya, bahwa **sejauh apapun aku berpisah darinya, hatiku ini tetap miliknya seorang. **

Ya… Apa pun yang terjadi… Sejauh apa pun jarak yang memisahkanku dengannya, tidak akan pernah dapat merubah perasaanku kepadanya…

Kugenggam kalung _haumea _pemberian darinya yang selama ini selalu kekenakan dibalik bajuku dan memanjatkan sebuah doa kepada Tuhan.

Doa agar perasaanku ini dapat tersampaikan padanya...

Perasaan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya...

Selamanya...

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak ya buat para readers yang udah baca (ulang) fic-ku sampai chapter dua ini...

Seperti biasa, reina mohon review-nya ya readers...

Review dari reader selalu jadi obat buat reina semangat dan PD lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini...

Segala saran dan kritik reina terima demi kemajuan reina...

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya...

reina akan berusaha membangkitkan lagi cerita ini!

(^_^)

**8:26am**

**Monday, 18-11-2013**

**-reinaryuzaki-**


	3. Chapter 3: Only One

Konnichiwa, minna san!:D

reina kembali membawa kelanjutan fic ini...

Maaf ya, reina update telat, soalnya internet reina agak bermasalah kemarin-kemarin...:(

_**Reply:**_

**Fuyu Aki-san:**

Hehehe... Iya... Makasih ya, sudah menunggu fic ini...

reina akan berusaha update teratur tiap minggu sambil menulis chapter selanjutnya...:D

**Cyaaz-san:**

Gak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu itu editorku!:p

Gak, di mana-mana ibu editor itu lebih hebat dari penulisnya!:p

Iya, aku akan semangat lanjutin fic ini asalkan kamu juga semangat lanjutin fic kesukaanku! SII!:p

Hehehe... Thanks for your support!:D

**October Lynx-san:**

I can't wait to see your review again, Toby-san!:D

Thanks for keep supporting me!

And I promise, I'll make this story has a good ending!:D

**Nemui Neko-chan:**

Hehehe... Makasih Kitty!:D

Sippppp... reina usahain update tiap minggu satu chapter sambil nyicil buat cerita selanjutnya!:D

Makasih support-nya!:D

**iam kitri-san:**

Makasih banyak ya, kitri-san! Iya, reina akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini hingga tamat!:D

_**MysHam-san:**_

Makasih banyak ya, Citra-san!:D

_**Disclaimer:**_

Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise

Only One adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh BoA -Lagu favorit reina saat ini (gak nanya)

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Only One

(Hanya Dirimu)

Cagalli POV

* * *

Ini… Di mana…?

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah tempat yang membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Perasaan takut, hampa, kesepian, dan juga putus asa, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sejauh mataku memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan. Hitam pekat, seakan-akan hendak menelanku ke dalamnya. Kucoba menengadahkan kepalaku untuk mencari secerca cahaya di langit, tetapi aku gagal, tidak, aku tidak dapat menemukan apa pun di tempat ini kecuali kegelapan…

Kucoba untuk berjalan meski aku tidak tahu ke mana langkahku ini akan membawaku. Jika aku hanya diam saja di sini, aku khawatir lama-kelamaan kegelapan ini akan menelanku ke dalamnya. Akan lebih baik jika aku mencoba untuk mencari secerca cahaya yang mungkin merupakan jalan keluar dari tempat ini, meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan menemukannya. Bahkan mungkin yang terjadi adalah, aku akan semakin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah untukku. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba dan berusaha untuk terbebas dari tempat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Rasa lelah mulai menguasai tubuhku. Rasa putus asa dan hampa mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Dalam hati, aku semakin ragu dan mulai bertanya-tanya, 'apakah aku bisa terbebas dari kegelapan ini…?'

Tak lama kemudian, aku terjatuh dan mulai kehilangan kesadaranku, karena rasa lelah yang semakin menguasai diriku. Namun, saat itu... Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namaku dengan nada penuh kecemasan. Apakah itu nyata…? Atau hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja…? Sejauh aku berjalan hingga saat ini, aku tidak dapat menemukan apa pun selain kegelapan dan kehampaan.

Setelah itu, aku merasakan ada sebuah kehangatan menyelimuti hatiku. Perasaan yang selama ini selalu kurindukan. Dapat kuhirup lagi sebuah aroma yang tidak pernah gagal memberikan rasa tenang padaku, tidak peduli sekalut apa pun pikiranku saat itu. Aroma ini… Aroma _mint_ yang merupakan aroma ciri khasnya… Apakah mungkin… Dia… Kembali padaku…?

Tidak… Tidak mungkin dia kembali padaku… Aku sudah terlalu banyak melukainya…

Dia… Dia sudah sangat kecewa kepadaku…

**"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat diterima seseorang meskipun mereka mengerti mengapa hal tersebut terjadi…"**

Ya… Dia berkata seperti itu kepadaku di sebuah pertemuan rahasia, yang diatur Miriallia untuk mempertemukanku dan Kira dengannya.

Perkataannya itu… Perkataannya itu berarti dia tidak dapat memaafkanku atas tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan untuk menyetujui perjanjian kerja sama antara ORB dengan _Earth Alliance Federation_.

Selain itu… Aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang kurasa wajar apabila dia tidak memaafkanku. Tindakan bodohku yang menyetujui dilangsungkannya pernikahanku dengan seseorang selain dirinya, orang yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi pemilik hatiku dan juga orang yang pertama memintaku untuk menjadi hanya miliknya seorang dengan sebuah cincin _scarlet_…

"A, Athrun…?"

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa pada diriku, kucoba untuk membuka kedua mataku dan memanggil namanya… Berharap bahwa semua tanda-tanda kehadiran dirinya tersebut nyata, bukan hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja.

Saat itu, dapat kulihat sepasang mata _diamond _sedang memandangku dengan pancaran sinar matanya yang penuh kekhawatiran… Ia semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada tubuhku yang saat ini sedang berada dalam bopongannya dengan ala _bridal style_…

"Cagalli…"

Tuhan…

Apakah ini nyata…?

Ini bukan halusinasiku saja kan…?

Dia ada di sini… Menolongku, memelukku dengan erat dalam bopongannya…

Sudah lama aku merindukannya yang memanggil namaku dengan nada cemas seperti ini…

Seperti saat dulu, saat ia berada di dekatku selama dua tahun dan membuat banyak kenangan indah bersamaku….

Dia memanggilku dengan nada seperti ini ketika aku tidak sadar, bahwa saat itu sudah pukul setengah satu pagi, tetapi aku belum juga meninggalkan meja kerjaku…

Ketika sedikit cairan merah keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku, di dalam perjalanan menghadiri rapat penting di Kerajaan Scandinavia…

Ketika aku merintih kesakitan dan ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arahku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu menghisap jari telunjukku, karena aku tidak sengaja melukai jari tangaku sendiri dengan pisau saat mencoba untuk membuatkan hidangan makan malam di hari ulang tahunnya.

Dapatkah aku membuat lebih banyak lagi kenangan indah seperti itu bersamanya…?

"Tenanglah Cagalli… Tinggal sedikit lagi… Dan kita akan selamat… Kita berdua pasti bisa bebas dari tempat ini…"

Dia berkata demikian padaku dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memerah layaknya sebuah tomat. Senyuman yang selalu dapat membuat hatiku tenang di kala aku merasa sedih, bingung, dan marah.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, aku menggerakan kedua tanganku dan merangkul lehernya. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya yang bidang itu. Saat itu juga, segala perasaan tidak nyaman yang saat itu kurasakan sirna. Semua perasaan itu digantikan dengan sebuah perasaan hangat. Perasaan yang membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Athrun…A, aku… Hmmmphh…"

Ia mengecup bibir merahku dan memotong perkataanku yang hendak meminta maaf padanya atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan sehingga menyakitinya.

"Sssttt… Tenanglah _Princess… _Tidurlah… Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak suka melihat dirimu yang kelelahan seperti ini? Percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini…" Katanya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

"A, Athrun…. Terima kasih…"

Karena perasaan aman, nyaman dan lelah yang telah menyelimuti diriku sepenuhnya saat ini, aku menutup kedua mataku dan tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Tidak pernah kurasakan tidur selelap ini sebelumnya setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku dan bergabung kembali dengan ZAFT.

Karena aku selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam hidupku setelah ia meninggalkanku.

Hidupku takkan pernah terasa lengkap tanpa kehadirannya di sisiku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terlelap sampai secerca cahaya mengenai wajahku, memaksaku untuk membuka kedua mataku yang sebenarnya masih ingin terpejam lebih lama lagi. Aku terjaga di sebuah kamar tidur kecil dari sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

Saat kubuka kedua mataku, dapat kulihat sosok seseorang yang selalu ingin kulihat pertama kali di saat aku terjaga di pagi hari.

Sosok seorang pria berambut _navy blue_ yang sedang memelukku dengan erat sambil tertidur dengan wajahnya yang tenang dan polos seperti anak kecil.

Athrun…

Terima kasih…

Kau tetap berusaha untuk menjagaku bahkan di dalam lelapmu sekalipun.

Sama seperti dulu…

Engkau selalu saja membopongku, menidurkanku pada kasurku, lalu tertidur sambil memelukku, di saat tanpa sadar aku tertidur di meja kerjaku.

Dengan kedua tanganku, aku memegang kedua pipinya lalu mengecup dahinya. Kuusap pipinya yang lembut itu. Kegiatan seperti ini… Kegiatan yang selalu kulakukan di saat aku terjaga terlebih dahulu darinya ketika ia memelukku dalam tidurnya.

Betapa kurindukannya melakukan hal ini kepadamu…

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aktivitas ini berhenti kulakukan dan tidak ada lagi harapan untukku melakukannya lagi.

"Ca, Cagalli…?"

"A, Athrun… Ah, maaf… Aku sudah membangunkanmu ya…?"

"Hahaha… Iya sih, tapi…" Ia mendorongku sehingga aku tertidur di atas kasur dan dia berada di atasku. Dengan sebuah senyuman nakal di wajahnya ia melanjutkan, "Siapa pun orangnya, ia pasti akan merasa sangat senang jika dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu oleh orang yang ia cintai, _Princess_…"

"Ukhhh! Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak suka dipanggil _Princess_, Athrun!" Kataku pura-pura marah dan memalingkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang memerah karena mendengar perkataannya.

Aku…

Aku **masih** menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai saat ini…?

"Hahahaha… Dasar… Lagi-lagi kau bertingkah imut seperti ini untuk menyembunyikan rasa malumu, _Princess_…? Aku selalu suka… Suka melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini…"

Dengan kedua tangannya, ia memegang erat pergelangan tanganku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tidak lama kemudian dapat kurasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut pada bibirku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan ciumannya semakin memanas di bibirku.

Athrun…

Kau tahu..?

Aku selalu merasakan sebuah campuran perasaan unik setiap kali engkau menciumku…

Perasaan bahagia, malu, nyaman dan tenang… Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu…

Semuanya itu menjadi sebuah perasaan yang selalu memberikan kehangatan di dalam hatiku…

Entah sudah berapa lama bibir kami bersentuhan, hingga akhirnya harus terhenti karena kami masing-masing membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh… Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin kita berdua mati kehabisan nafas ya, dengan menciumku seperti itu?!"

"Hahahaha… Kau tahu…? Aku selalu suka mencium bibir merahmu itu… Karena saat aku menciummu, dapat kurasakan bahwa kamu hanya milikku seorang. Karena… Hanya aku yang dapat melihat ekspresimu saat berciuman…."

"E, eh…?"

Wajahku terasa semakin panas dan memerah saat kudengar ia berkata seperti itu… Ia senang karena merasa bahwa **aku ini** **miliknya seorang**…?

Di saat aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha menyembunyikannya karena sudah kembali merah seperti tomat, ia beranjak bangun dari posisinya yang berada di atasku saat itu.

"A, Athrun…?" Tanyaku cemas sambil memegang salah satu lengannya.

Apakah ia akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi…?

"Cagalli..? Ada apa…?"

Kulihat ia bingung melihatku yang memandangnya dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Athrun… Kumohon… Tetaplah berada di sini… Di sisiku… Aku… Aku…"

Dengan air mata yang hendak tumpah dari kedua mataku, aku menguatkan peganganku pada lengannya, berharap agar ia tidak akan melepaskan tanganku dan terus berada di sini.

Kulihat kedua matanya membesar, terkejut melhat sikapku saat itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, menatap mata _amber_-ku lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata _diamond_-nya. Dengan kedua tangannya ia mengusap pipiku lembut lalu mengecup dahiku.

"Tenanglah… Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, Cagalli…"

Tiba-tiba ia membopongku dengan ala _bridal style_, membawaku keluar rumah, menunjukan sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaanku saat itu.

"Tempat ini… Bunga-bunga ini…"

Di hadapanku saat ini terbentang sebuah taman bunga yang didominasi oleh warna merah. Warna bunga yang memiliki nama mirip dengan namaku. Bunga _Kagaribi. _Dapat kurasakan harumnya bunga kesukaanku itu di setiap udara yang kuhirup.

" Iya… Bunga _Kagaribi_… Bunga kesukaanmu kan…?"

"Athrun… Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu… Ini… Ini luar biasa! Indah sekali! Terima kasih…"

"Bunga _Kagaribi_… Bunga yang memiliki nama mirip dengan namamu. Bunga yang sangat indah…" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "Tapi, tetap saja… Bunga ini tak seindah dirimu…" Saai itu juga senyumannya yang manis itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman nakal.

"E, eh?! Dasar Athrun bodoh! _Hamster brain_!" Karena malu dan kesal ia telah menggodaku seperti itu, aku memukuli dadanya pelan dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hahahaha… Hentikan itu, Cagalli… Sakit!"

"Kalau hanya seperti ini saja dirimu sudah merasa kesakitan, apakah kau pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang tentara _red coat_ ZAFT, hah…?!"

"Tapi siapa pun juga akan merasa kesakitan jika ia dipukul, Cagalli! Aduh... Oke jika kau terus memukuliku terus seperti ini aku…"

Ia berhasil menghentikan kegiatanku saat itu dengan cara memelukku dengan sangat erat, seperti enggan untuk melepaskanku untuk selamanya.

"Athrun…"

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya kok. Apa tidak boleh jika aku memujimu seperti itu…?"

Aku menjawab perkataannya tersebut dengan membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya hingga aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku suka mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat saat ia memelukku seperti ini. Tidak lama kemudian kurasakan tangannya yang hangat membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Cagalli…"

"Hm…?"

"Ma, maukah kamu menikah denganku…?" Tanyanya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat pipinya yang mulai memerah. Dia terlihat sangat manis saat itu… Aku suka melihatnya ketika sedang malu seperti ini. Sama seperti saat ia memberikan cincin _scarlet_ itu padaku…

"E, eh…? A, Athrun…? A, Aku…"

Pertanyaan yang saat itu ia ajukan padaku benar-benar membuatku merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia. Perasaan senang, gugup, malu, dan terkejut, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah perasaan indah yang tak dapat kulukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku ingin kita hidup berdua… Bersama… Selamanya… Hidupku takkan pernah terasa lengkap tanpa adanya dirimu, Cagalli…"

"Athrun… Aku…"

Sesaat ketika aku hendak menjawab sebuah pertanyaan darinya, sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu ingin kudengar keluar dari bibirnya itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangku.

"Cagalli… Cagalli… Jangan bilang kamu sudah melupakan tugas dan tanggung jawab terbesarmu, hah…?!"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Kataku sambil membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui dari mana asal suara itu, "Ka, kamu… A, aku…?"

Aku sangat terkejut ketika aku mendapati bahwa asal suara tersebut berasal dari seseorang yang memilki penampilan luar sama persis denganku. Seperti seseorang yang kembar identik denganku.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu bertindak bodoh dengan meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab yang diserahkan ayah kepadamu, hanya karena satu orang saja!" Katanya sambil berteriak marah padaku.

"Tapi aku… Aku tidak melupakan tanggung jawabku itu, hanya karena aku mencintai seseorang!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu bodoh! Kau tentu ingat kan siapa orang yang kau cintai itu…? Dia seorang Athrun Zala! _Vice Chairman_ ZAFT! Apakah kau pikir kau masih bisa mengemban tugasmu sebagai _Chief Representative_ ORB jika kau menikah dengannya?"

"Ah… I, itu…"

Aku tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Seketika aku tersadar, tak peduli seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya, kami berdua takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Kami masing-masing memilki sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang menyangkut kehidupan banyak orang. Tidak mungkin tanggung jawab tersebut dapat dikorbankan begitu saja hanya karena satu orang, tidak peduli seberapa pentingnya orang tersebut di dalam hidup kami.

"Cagalli… Kamu… Kamu tidak bisa mendampingiku…? Untuk membantuku menjalankan pemerintahan di ZAFT…?"

Dapat kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang terasa pada punggungku. Dapat kurasakan juga perasaan sedih dan kecewa dari nada bicara Athrun saat ia berbicara dengan lembut di telinga kananku.

"Athrun… Aku…"

"Jangan lupa Cagalli! Dari awal kau sudah memilih untuk mendahulukan tanggung jawabmu daripada dirinya, dan memang itulah tindakan yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi! Kau harus konsekuen akan segala sesuatu yang telah kau putuskan!"

**_いつの日か今が思い出になって _****_(I will let you go)  
_****_笑顔で誰かの隣にいても _****_(my baby can't forget)  
_****_君の中の私が消え去っても_****_  
_****_この先もきっと、ずっと_****_  
You're the Only One Only One_**

**_(Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengenang apa yang terjadi sekarang, aku akan melepasmu_**

**_Meski kamu tersenyum bersama orang lain sekarang, aku tidak dapat melupakanmu_**

**_Dan bahkan jika aku menghilang [dari dalam hatimu]_**

**_Dari sekarang dan selamanya hanya kamu satu-satunya, satu-satunya)_**

"Cagalli… Maafkan aku… Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu… Berjanji untuk selalu kembali padamu… Tapi aku… Maaf… Maafkan aku…"

Athrun melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Athrun! Kumohon! Jangan pergi! Aku… Aku… Aku tak sanggup menjalankan tanggung jawab beratku ini sendirian! Aku membutuhkanmu! Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai penopangku!"

Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku, aku mencoba mengejarnya, memeluknya agar ia berhenti berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk meninggalkanku. Namun langkahku ini terhenti karena seseorang yang menyerupai kembaran identikku itu memelukku, menghalangiku untuk mengejarnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau berusaha untuk mengejarnya?! Berharap agar ia kembali padamu, hah?! Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa semua usahamu itu sia-sia?! Kalian berdua takkan pernah bisa bersatu! Terlalu banyak perbedaan yang memisahkan kalian berdua! Selain itu dia…"

**_離れていく今も_****_ you're the only one  
_****_愛しいそのすべてが_****_ you're the only one  
_****_痛くても苦しくってもだけど_****_goodbye  
_****_この先もきっと、ずっと_****_  
you're the only one, only one_**

**_(Meskipun kamu meninggalkanku, kamulah satu-satunya_**

**_Kamu adalah seseorang yang paling berharga untukku, kamulah satu-satunya_**

**_Meskipun perih dan menyakitkan, namun selamat tinggal_**

**_Dari sekarang hingga selamanya kamulah satu-satunya, satu-satunya)_**

Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat ada seseorang yang menunggunya di ujung jalan yang sedang ia tempuh. Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna merah dan diikat dua. Kulihat gadis itu pun berlari ke arahnya seraya ia kian mendekat.

Dan akhirnya… Ketika mereka berdua bertemu… Mereka berdua berpelukan, tersenyum bahagia.

Senyuman itu…

Senyuman manis yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadaku di saat ia memelukku…

Ternyata…

Senyuman itu kini bukan hanya untuk diriku seorang…

Atau mungkin...

Senyuman itu memang sudah bukan hanya untukku lagi… Tetapi untuk gadis itu…

Saat itu, kurasakan seluruh tenagaku hilang entah ke mana. Aku tak kuasa menyangga tubuhku untuk tetap berada dalam posisi berdiri dan terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku yang kini memilki pandangan kosong.

Saat itu pikiranku kosong. Otakku menolak untuk bekerja. Karena dari dalam diriku ada sebuah kekuatan yang menolak diriku untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Kenyataan bahwa kini ia memang telah meninggalkanku.

Untuk selamanya...

Tanpa kusadari, dengan cepat kegelapan menelan seluruh hal yang ada di sekitarku Seperti membawaku kembali pada tempat di mana aku pertama kali berada, di mana tidak ada hal lain selain kegelapan dan kehampaan.

Saat itu aku tersadar.

Aku takkan pernah bisa lepas dari kegelapan di dalam hatiku ini tanpa hadirnya di sisiku.

Kurasakan kian lama nafasku ini kian berat. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakiku. Kegelapan ini mencoba untuk menelanku ke dalamnya, menjadikanku bagian dari dirnya. Dengan seluruh tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari kegelapan itu, mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhku dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi sia-sia. Aku tak dapat melakukan apa pun hingga kegelapan itu berhasil menelanku sepenuhnya.

"TIDAK!"

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, aku mencoba membuka mataku meski kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"Ah! Terima kasih _Haumea_! Anda sudah siuman Cagalli-_sama_!"

"Mana-_san_…. Ini…"

"Kemarin saat Anda rapat dengan pangeran dari Kerajaan Scandinavia, Anda jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat… Lalu Vayne-_sama_, membopong ada keluar dari ruangan rapat dan membawa Anda dengan mobilnya ke rumah sakit ini di temani oleh Kisaka."

"Aku... Kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku...?"

"Hasil diagnosa dokter menyatakan tekanan darah Anda rendah karena kelelahan, kurang makan, dan juga istirahat. Sudah saya ingatkan berkali-kali kan Cagalli-_sama, _agar Anda tetap menjaga kondisi kesehatan Anda tak peduli sesibuk apa pun kegiatan Anda…"

Aku menanggapi perkataan Mana-_san _dengan sebuah senyuman dan sebuah kata 'maaf'.

"Anda tahu… Saya dan Kisaka benar-benar cemas saat mendengar kabar Anda… Oh ya, Anda tidak apa-apa? Kudengar Anda berteriak tadi… Apakah Anda merasa kesakitan?" Dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, ia berbicara padaku sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut. Sama seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menemani anaknya sampai ia tertidur di malam hari.

Ia dengan setia menjagaku di sini…

Terima kasih Tuhan karena Engkau tidak pernah membiarkanku sendirian.

Di tengah kesendirianku, Engkau telah mengirimkan seseorang yang dapat menjadi sosok seorang ibu bagiku.

"Tidak Mana-_san… _Saya tidak apa-apa… Tadi saya hanya bermimpi buruk. Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat Anda cemas, Mana-_san_…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Yang terpenting sekarang Anda sudah siuman… Saya sudah tenang sekarang…" Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Kemudian kudengar ada seseorang membuka pintu ruangan, tempat di mana aku dirawat saat ini.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan membawa sebuah keranjang buah pada tangan kirinya dan sebuah kantong plastik berisi makanan siap saji pada tangan kanannya.

"Mana-_san_, ini saya bawakan sedikit makanan-," Perkataan pria itu terhenti saat ia melihatku yang kini telah sadar, "Cagalli-_san_! Terima kasih Tuhan, Anda sudah sadar!"

"Terima kasih Vayne-_san_… Anda sudah menolong saya…"

"Tidak… Sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi semua orang untuk menolong satu sama lain bukan…?" Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu ya, Vayne-_sama_, Cagalli-_sama_. Saya hendak memberi tahu pada Dokter, bahwa saat ini Anda sudah siuman… Tolong jaga Cagalli-_sama_ selama saya pergi ya, Vayne-_sama_…"

"Iya, tenang saja Mana-_san_… Serahkan saja padaku…"

Setelah Mana-_san_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan, ia duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku, tempat Mana-_san _duduk menungguku sebelumnya, lalu meletakan barang bawaannya di meja, kemudian mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang buah yang ia bawa lalu mengupasnya.

"Anda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Cagalli-_san_. Saya tahu tugas Anda sebagai seorang kepala negara memang berat dan tidak mudah. Dan Anda harus mengerahkan segenap kemampuan Anda untuk melakukan tugas itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Anda harus mengabaikan hal-hal penting lain dalam hidup Anda, terutama kesehatan Anda…"

"Hahaha… Iya, Anda benar Vayne-_san_… Terima kasih atas nasihat Anda…"

**_ここから二人そうよ飛び立つの_****_  
_****_それぞれの道を選んでゆくの_****_  
_****_遠回りし続けた言葉たちが_****_  
_****_強く背中押して_****_  
So, I'll let you go_**

**_(Kita berdua akan terbang dari sini_**

**_Dengan hormat, kita akan memilih untuk pergi dengan jalan kita masing-masing_**

**_Perkataanmu menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang bertele-tele_**

**_Tetapi dengan kuat kudorong punggungmu, dan aku membiarkan dirimu pergi)_**

Aku tahu.

Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini.

Sengaja menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaanku dan tidak meperdulikan hal-hal lain di luar itu, termasuk mengabaikan kesehatan diriku sendiri.

Tetapi aku terpaksa melakukan semua itu agar pikiranku dapat tetap terfokus pada apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, berusaha tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain di luar itu yang membuatku merasa sedih dan kesepian.

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan **dirinya**….

Berusaha untuk tidak menyesali keputusan yang telah kuambil dulu…

Keputusan **untuk melepaskan, dia mengerjar apa yang ia inginkan, mengejar kebahagiaannya**…

**Keputusan yang harus kuambil demi kebaikan dirinya,** meskipun aku tahu aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan melakukan hal ini.

Namun, aku rasa aku pantas menerima semua ini.

Aku pantas menerima semua akibat atas segala tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan dahulu.

Tindakanku yang menyakitinya dengan hampir menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya; meskipun dengan sebuah cincin _scarlet, _ia telah memintaku untuk menjadi miliknya seorang dan aku telah menyetujuinya.

Selain itu, sebagai seorang tunangannya, aku bukanlah seseorang yang dapat berada di sampingnya, seseorang yang dapat mendukungnya meraih mimpi yang ia cita-citakan… Mengabdi dan menjaga tempat di mana ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

Ya…

Ini memang yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

Gadis itu… Aku yakin ia pasti dapat membahagiakannya. Ia dapat selalu berada di sisinya, mendukungmya, menjaganya, dan juga menyokongnya. Semua itu sudah terbukti saat ia berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi Athrun.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti dia, untuk selalu berada di sisinya kapan pun ia membutuhkan bantuan dan dukungan.

Kulihat mereka berdua memang sangat serasi. Ia cantik, manis, dan juga sangat feminim. Ia pasti bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, menjadi seorang pemberi nasihat yang bijaksana. Berbeda sekali denganku yang mudah sekali terpancing emosi. Sosok wanita seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

Dan aku tahu, Athrun sudah menarik hatinya dariku dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Aku tahu sudah tidak ada aku di dalam hatinya.

Aku tahu meskipun mungkin saja rasa itu masih ada dalam dirinya, kami berdua tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

Tetapi, meskipun aku telah menyadari adanya semua kenyataan pahit itu… Mengapa aku tidak dapat melupakannya…?

Aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat, tak peduli kegiatan apa pun yang kulakukan saat itu.

Setiap malam, ia selalu saja muncul di dalam mimpiku, mengulang kembali kenangan manis yang dulu pernah kulalui bersamanya.

"Ca, Cagalli-_san_…? Anda tidak apa-apa…?"

"Ah, ma, maaf… Saya tidak apa-apa… Tadi saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Ah… Syukurlah kalau begitu… Tadi saya sempat cemas ketika melihat pandangan Anda kosong dan tidak menjawab panggilan saya…" Katanya cemas, "Ini saya sudah mengupaskan buah apel untuk Anda… Silahkan dimakan. Ini baik untuk kesehatan Anda…"

"Terima kasih banyak… Vayne-_san_…"

Dengan tangan kananku, aku mengambil buah apel yang diberikan olehnya dan memakannya. Saat aku menikmati rasa apel yang manis itu, tiba-tiba samar-samar dapat kudengar ada semacam kegaduhan di luar ruanganku.

"Apakah Anda mendengarnya…? Suara gaduh di luar sana. Sepertinya ada semacam keributan…?" Tanyaku pada Vayne-_san_.

"Iya, saya mendengarnya… Entahlah, Cagalli-_san_… Kira-kira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana ya…? Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya. Aku khawatir terjadi suatu kejadian serius di luar sana…" Ia berkata demikian sambil beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Di saat bersamaan kudengar seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tempatku dirawat.

"Cagalli-_sama_! Kudengar dari Mana-_san _Anda sudah siuman… Syukurlah…"

Kisaka masuk ke dalam ruanganku dengan wajah yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Apa mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan keributan yang aku dengar tadi…?

"Kisaka-_san_… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

"Cagalli-_sama_… Di luar rumah sakit ini banyak sekali wartawan yang hendak meliput berita tentang jatuh sakitnya Anda serta…" Kisaka menghentikan perkataannya dan menghela napas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "Mencari kebenaran tentang berita kedekatan Anda dengan Pangeran Vayne-_sama_… Apakah kalian berdua memiliki hubungan khusus…"

"A, apa…?! Apa maksudmu, Kisaka?!"

"Entah dari mana, mereka berhasil mendapatkan gambar ketika Vayne-_sama_ membopong Anda menuju mobilnya dan membawa Anda kemari, Cagalli-_sama._ Selain itu, melihat kedekatan hubungan diplomatik antara ORB dengan Kerajaan Scandinavia, banyak beredar isu bahwa Anda akan menikah dengan Vayne-_sama_ untuk mempererat hubungan diplomatik antar dua negara ini… Dan saya tidak mengerti apa maksud Yang Mulia Vayra-_sama_ sebagai Raja dari Kerajaan Scandinavia, ketika ia berkata bahwa merupakan sebuah hal baik apabila berita tersebut benar…" Kisaka menjelaskannya kepadaku dengan nada putus asa.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengklarifikasi semua berita itu sekarang!" Kataku sambil mencabut selang infus yang terpasang pada lengan kiriku dan beranjak bangun dari pembaringanku. Aku tak ingin kabar ini sampai ke telinganya, seseorang yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku, meskipun aku yakin saat ini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan apa pun yang terjadi padaku saat ini...

Karena saat ini ia…

Ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat melengkapi dirinya lebih baik daripada diriku…

Di saat aku berhasil menarik jarum infus dan melepaskannya dari tangan kiriku, Vayne-_san_ mencegahku untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu, Cagalli-_san_!" Vayne-_san_ yang saat itu ada di sampingku langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kananku dengan erat. Kulihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, ketika ia melihat cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari tempat asal di mana jarum infus itu berada sebelumnya.

"Kisaka-_san_, cepat panggilkan dokter!" Ia menyuruh Kisaka dengan nada panik.

"Baik Vayne-_sama_! Tolong jaga Cagalli-_sama_!" Kata Kisaka sambil berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat setelah Kisaka-_san_ meninggalkan ruanganku, dapat kurasakan ada sebuah perasaan hangat di dalam hatiku ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh luka yang ada di pergelangan tanganku.

Saat kusadari apa yang dilakukan pria berambut abu-abu tersebut pada pergelangan tanganku, wajahku memerah, tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan saat itu.

Ia menghisap darah yang keluar dari pergelangan darahku dengan lembut, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang terus keluar dari pergelangan tanganku…

"Va, Vayne-_san_…?" Kataku gugup.

"Hm…?" Jawabnya sambil terus menghisap darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tanganku.

"A, anda… Um…" Aku bingung, malu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"Eh…? Ah! Ma, maafkan saya, Cagalli-_san_! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk berlaku tidak sopan kepada Anda! Sedari kecil saya terbiasa melakukan hal itu, karena Ibu saya melakukan hal yang sama kepada saya ketika saya terluka…"

Saat itu dapat kulihat wajahnya pun ikut memerah seperti wajahku. Melihat hal tersebut dan mendengar nada bicaranya yang gugup, aku menjadi semakin gugup dan malu, berada di hadapannya.

"A, Aku…"

"Ah, Anda duluan saja, silahkan…"

Kami berdua sama-sama berbicara dengan ucapan yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak… Anda duluan saja, Vayne-_san_… Ada apa…?"

"Ti, tidak… Anda duluan saja, Cagalli-_san _…"

"Ah, yang ingin kukatakan bukan hal yang penting kok… Anda duluan saja… Oke…?"

Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ba, baiklah kalau begitu… Tapi kumohon agar Anda jangan kaget dan tersinggung ya…" Setelah berdeham ia melanjutkan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku merasa sangat senang akan pemberitaan media, bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu dan mendengar bahwa ayahku menyetujuinya….?" Dia berkata sambil memegang tangan kiriku dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"A, apa….?"

Saat itu… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya, karena aku bingung akan perasaanku sendiri.

Pikiran dan perasaanku…

Mereka berdua bertarung, berusaha menentukan tindakan terbaik yang harus kulakukan saat itu.

Aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku. Sampai saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, bahkan mungkin selamanya, hanya pria berambut _navy blue_ itulah yang selalu ada di dalam hatiku.

Namun…

Pikiranku berbicara bahwa ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan bagiku untuk mengambil langkah besar, sebuah lagkah besar menuju jalan keluar dari kegelapan yang tercipta di dalam hatiku di saat ia meninggalkanku. Selain itu, langkah besar ini dapat memberikan sebuah keuntungan besar bagi ORB.

Kami berdua sudah cukup dekat sampai saat ini. Kami berdua sering menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang berdua via telepon, tidak peduli hal apa yang kami bahas, mulai dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan hingga hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting seperti hobinya akan olah raga memanah.

Dan jujur… Aku merasa nyaman saat berbincang-bincang dengannya.

Visi dan misi kami sama.

Ia mampu untuk selalu berada di sisiku, membantuku menjalankan tanggung jawab dan tugasku.

Tuhan…. Apa yang harus kulakukan…? Rasanya pertarungan antar perasaan dan pikiranku ini akan berakhir seri karena mereka berdua sama-sama kuat.

Berikan aku petunjukmu, Tuhan, _Haumea_….

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

reina tunggu review dari kalian… Agar reina bisa berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam perjuangan reina melanjutkan (publish) fic ini...

Makasih banyak ya para reviewers yang sudah menyemangati reina untuk kembali publish sampai sejauh ini… (^_^)

Terima kasih banyak ya sudah membaca (ulang) chapter tiga ini hingga akhir…

Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya…

(^^v)

**Friday, 29 November 2013**

**6:53am**

**-reinaryuzaki-**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me Where It's Hurts

Konnichiwa!  
(*^_^*)

Hontou ni gomenasai reina baru bisa update cerita ini sekarang...

Hehehe...

Tanggal 1 - 7 tiap awal bulan reina sibuk banget sama pekerjaan reina, biasa, pekerjaan seorang akuntan. Buat laporan akhir bulan.(^^;)

Terima kasih banyak ya buat semua yang sudah sabar mengikuti cerita ini.

**Reply:**

**Wolfy:**

Gak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu itu editorku!:p

SII: Still It's Impossible! Lanjutan fic kesukaanku!_

Hehehe... AKu akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat!:)

Makasih ya udah semangatin reina!:)

**Kitty:**

Maaf ya Kitty, Bunny baru bisa update sekarang...:'(

Bunny akan usahakan supaya update cepat sampe... Um... Chapter 5...

Chapter 6 masih dalam proses soalnya...

(^^;)

Makasih banyak, Kitty!

reina tunggu LA-nya!:p

**Fuyu Aki-san:**Hehehe...

Gomen, Fuyu-san...

reina terpaksa buat OOC supaya Athrun ada saingannya...

Supaya Athrun bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Cagalli rasakan waktu Cagalli lihat dia kembali ke Arc Angel sama Meyrin...(._. )

Makasih banyak ya sudah mendukung reina!:)

**MysHam:**

Gyaaaaa... Makasih banyak ya, Citra-san, koreksiannya!_

Sudah reina perbaiki!(y)

Um... Maaf ya reina sempat delete cerita ini dulu...

reina juga sedih dan nyesel banget kebelakangan... (author galau)^^;

Hehehe... Gapapa... Makasih ya udah semangatin reina!_

Sip... reina akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini hingga selesai!:D

**penjualtupaibakar:**

Hahaha... Jujur, reina belum menentukan ending yang mana yang akan reina gunakan dalam cerita ini...^^;

reina buat tiga ending, cuma belum tahu mau pakai ending yang mana... (spoiler)

Iya, Vayne-sama suka sama Cagalli.:D

Maaf ya reina sengaja buat OOC supaya Athrun juga galau juga gitu lihat Cagalli deket sama cewek lain, ga cuma Cagalli aja yang galau lihat Athrun sama Meyrin terus...^^;

**iamkitri:**

Hehehe... Siap, kitri-san!:D

Di Chapter selanjutnya (chapter 5) Kira muncul... Dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, mungkin Kira akan banyak sering muncul...:)

Hehehe...

Makasih ya atas dukungannya, kitri-san!:D

reina janji, reina akan buat ending yang terbaik untuk semua...

Terima kasih banyak ya, semua _readers _dan _silent readers _yang sudah mendukung reina!

Selamat membaca (ulang)!

**Disclaimer:**

Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise, bukan milik reina (pengennya sih reina yang punya, jadi bisa buat banyak adegan AsuCaga (^_^;) )

_Tell Me Where It's Hurts_ adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh MYMP - Lagu kesukaan reina juga!

* * *

_Chapter_ 4

_Tell Me Where It's Hurts_

**Meyrin POV**

* * *

Saat ini pukul delapan pagi. Seperti biasanya, di pagi yang cukup cerah ini aku sudah dapat menemukan sosoknya yang sedang serius membaca dan menandatangani suatu dokumen di ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Meyrin," sapanya sambil meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan berjalan ke arahku dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Saat itu juga, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang kian memerah karena malu. Malu karena ia telah menangkap basah aku yang sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Melihatku yang salah tingkah seperti itu, ia menunduk, seperti menahan emosi yang hendak ia luapkan dari dalam dirinya.

Oh, Tuhan…

Apakah ia marah padaku?

_'Dasar Meyrin bodoh!'_

Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri di dalam otakku.

Mengapa aku tak pernah bisa menghentikan kedua mataku untuk terus memperhatikannya, setiap kali sosoknya tertangkap oleh kedua mataku?!

Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku memang selalu kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri di saat aku berada di dekatnya.

"A-Athrun-_san_, ma, maaf… Tidak seharusnya aku-,"

Permintaan maaf yang hendak kuucapkan saat itu terhenti, saat aku mendengar suara tawanya yang keras tidak lama kemudian.

"Hahahaha… Meyrin, Meyrin…" Katanya sambil terus tertawa. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Lagipula kamu sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"E-eh…?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa termangu di hadapannya, ketika aku mendengar ia berkata seperti itu.

"Hahaha… Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku marah padamu? Kamu ini lucu sekali Meyrin. Hahahaha…"

Aku… **Lucu**...?

Apakah itu sebuah pujian darinya untukku?

Akan tetapi, meskipun ia tidak bermaksud demikian…

Bolehkah aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian untukku?

Saat ini dapat kurasakan ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang terasa sangat manis di dalam hatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku merasa sangat senang. Perasaan yang serupa dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku dapat menggunakan kemampuanku untuk membantunya melarikan diri dari ZAFT, di saat ia dianggap sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Athrun-_san_…" Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan seraya aku menundukan kepalaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang dapat terlihat jelas dari wajahku yang kini sudah mulai berwarna senada dengan tomat.

"Hahaha... Sudah, sudah! Jangan terus-menerus meminta maaf seperti itu, Meyrin! Sudah kubilang, kan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Dan kalau pun ada, itu adalah tingkah lucumu yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa seperti ini! Hahahahaha… Kau ini benar-benar lucu!"

"A-Athrun-_san_..."

Aku merasa sangat senang sekaligus bertambah malu, ketika mendengar ia mengulangi sebuah kalimat yang kuanggap sebagai sebuah pujian itu kepadaku.

Rasa senangku itu bertambah ketika aku dapat melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Dan…

Itu semua dapat terjadi karena diriku.

Aku dapat membuatnya tertawa.

Aku senang aku dapat membuat bahagia orang yang selama ini kucintai secara diam-diam. Itu berarti aku masih dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya; meski itu hanya sebuah hal kecil.

"Hahaha… Sudah, sudah! Jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Maaf, ya. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok! Sekarang, mari kita bekerja," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya, mengambil setumpuk tebal dokumen dari mejanya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku dan berkata, "Meyrin, tolong fotokopi dokumen ini masing-masing tiga lembar. Kemudian tolong susun dokumen-dokumen ini beserta kopiannya berdasarkan tanggalnya."

"Baik, Athrun-_san_. Akan segera saya kerjakan," kataku sambil mengambil tumpukan tebal dokumen tersebut, "Ada yang harus saya kerjakan lagi, Athrun-_san_?"

"Oh iya, setelah selesai tolong buatkan secangkir _white coffee_ seperti biasanya untukku. Sepertinya kopi yang baru saja kuminum tadi tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa kantukku saat ini," katanya sambil merenggangkan badan, kemudian menguap. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Hahahaha… Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, Meyrin. Kamu tidak perlu berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa formal denganku. Kamu salah seorang **sahabatku**. Seorang sahabat dekat yang sudah kuanggap **seperti adikku sendiri**."

**Sahabat**…?

**Adik**…?

Rasa hangat dan manis yang tadi sempat memenuhi hatiku, kini telah digantikan dengan sebuah rasa yang membuat hatiku terasa sakit dan perih.

Aku tahu, hingga saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, aku tak akan pernah dapat menjadi seseorang yang dapat mengisi ruang di hatinya.

Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang adik di matanya.

Hanyalah salah seorang sahabatnya.

Karena sejak awal aku bertemu, berkenalan, hingga menjadi akrab dengannya, tidak ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di dalam hatinya**. Seluruhnya telah terisi oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu.**

Sosok seorang gadis yang berani dan kuat, sangat bertolak belakang sekali denganku.

Hanya dialah sosok yang bisa melengkapi potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang dari dalam hatinya.

Tuhan…

Mengapa Engkau membiarkan perasaan sukaku kepadanya ini berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih dalam – sebuah perasaan cinta?

Jika memang sejak awal perasaanku ini hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, mengapa Engkau membiarkan perasaan ini semakin bertumbuh di dalam hatiku?

Perasaan ini hanya dapat kusimpan di dalam hatiku dan kukunci rapat-rapat agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui ataupun menyadari bahwa perasaan suka dan kagumku padanya telah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta.

Ya…

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku ini.

Terutama menyembunyikannya dari **dia**, orang yang menyebabkan perasaan ini lahir di dalam hatiku.

"Meyrin…?"

Lamunanku terhenti saat ia memanggil namaku dengan nada cemas.

"A, ah, iya. Ada apa Athrun-_san_…?" Jawabku gugup.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ia berkata demikian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, berusaha memperhatikan wajahku dengan lebih saksama dan melanjutkan, "Apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan?"

Saat ini wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas bibir merahnya yang menawan beserta sepasang mata _emerald_ yang tetap terlihat indah, meskipun saat itu keduanya sedang memancarkan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.

Pipiku terasa panas. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah memerah layaknya sebuah buah apel. Tindakan yang ia lakukan saat itu benar-benar membuatku semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

Dan akhirnya…

"Sa, saya ti-, ahhh!"

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu.

Setumpuk dokumen yang selama ini kupegang dengan kedua tanganku, kini berhamburan di lantai tempat kami berdua berdiri saat itu.

Sepasang _emerald_ itu sepertinya mampu menghipnotis mata biruku untuk terus memerhatikannya, membuatku hanya memikirkan dirinya saja.

Hingga akhirnya… Aku dapat tersadar kembali saat pegangan kedua tanganku pada dokumen-dokumen tersebut melemah, dan semuanya itu berhamburan di lantai.

"Ma, maafkan saya, Athrun-_san_!" Kataku sambil cepat-cepat mengumpulkan semua dokumen yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Meyrin, biar kubantu. Sepertinya kamu memang sedang kurang sehat ya?" Dia tersenyum sambil membantuku mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Athrun-_san_, biar saya saja. Pekerjaan Anda masih banyak, lagipula ini semua salah-," Perkataanku terhenti saat kurasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat tanpa sengaja menyentuh punggung tanganku.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sebagian besar pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan kemarin malam. Jika satu pekerjaan dikerjakan oleh dua orang yang saling membantu, pekerjaan tersebut akan cepat selesai kan?"

Tanpa menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada wajahku yang kini semakin memerah, ia terus membantuku mengumpulkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, seluruh dokumen tersebut telah selesai kami kumpulkan.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya ya, Athrun-_san_…" Kataku sambil memegang tumpukan dokumen tersebut dengan kedua tanganku dan membungkukan badan kepadanya.

"Hahaha… Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Meyrin," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk pundakku dan melanjutkan, "Oke, semangat bekerja ya!"

"I, Iya… Terima kasih, Athrun-_san_! Athrun-_san_ juga, semangat ya!" Kataku sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke ruang fotokopi.

Sesampainya di ruang fotokopi, aku langsung melakukan tugas yang telah diberikan Athrun sebelumnya padaku.

Dan entah mengapa, saat itu pikiranku membuatku memikirkan dirinya kembali.

Athrun-_san_…

Seseorang yang saat ini menempati seluruh ruang di dalam hatiku.

Meski gadis pemilik hatinya tersebut pernah berkata padaku untuk menjaganya, seolah-olah hendak memberikan ia padaku…

Aku tahu, **aku takkan pernah bisa memiliki hatinya**.

Meski raganya berada di sini, berada dekat denganku… Hatinya berada jauh di sana.

Hatinya tetap menjadi milik gadis menarik be pirang tersebut.

Namun…

Salahkah aku, jika aku menikmati kebersamaanku denganya saat ini?

Meski di matanya aku hanyalah figur seorang adik dan seorang sahabat…

Hanya dengan berada di sisinya, mampu melakukan sesuatu untuknya, aku sudah merasa senang.

Karena aku bisa menjaga, membantu, dan mendukung orang yang kucintai.

Tidak terasa setelah kira-kira dua jam berlalu, akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugas tersebut.

Dengan kedua tanganku, aku membawa setumpuk dokumen tersebut beserta fotokopiannya yang sudah kususun rapi ke ruang kerja Athrun-_san_ untuk kuserahkan kepadanya.

"Permisi… Athrun-_san_? Ini, saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang Anda berikan kepada saya pagi ini…" Aku meminta izin darinya agar dapat memasuki ruang kerjanya, karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan salah satu tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Mengingat kedua tanganku sudah kugunakan untuk membawa setumpuk dokumen yang cukup tebal.

"Athrun-_san_…?"

Aku kembali memanggilnya karena setelah beberapa saat aku menunggu, aku tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun darinya.

Namun…

Sama saja.

Tidak dapat kudengar jawaban apa pun dari ruang kerjanya meski aku sudah memanggil namanya dua kali.

Jangan-jangan…

Terjadi sesuatu padanya?!

Setelah menaruh setumpuk dokumen tersebut di salah satu meja terdekat dari posisiku saat itu, dengan panik dan terburu-buru aku membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Athrun-_san_?! Anda…."

Aku menghentikan perkataanku saat aku menemukan orang yang kucemaskan itu sedang tertidur nyenyak di meja kerjanya.

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur saat itu.

Wajahnya saat itu terlihat sangat polos, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang _Vice Chairman _PLANT atau seorang pilot _ace_ Gundam.

Aku terus memandang wajahnya, seolah-olah seperti ada suatu magnet yang membuat kedua mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya.

Athrun…

Kau tahu…?

Selama ini, entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak…

**Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.**

Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang dapat dijadikan sebagai penopang olehmu.

Meskipun aku tahu, **aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi penopang sempurna bagi dirimu, seperti** **gadis itu.**

Aku tak ingin kamu merasa sendirian dalam menghadapi semua pengaruh buruk yang ditimbulkan oleh perang lalu.

Aku selalu ada di sini.

**Berada di sisimu.**

Untuk selalu mendukungmu.

Tak kuasa menahan perasaanku saat itu, aku mulai menggerakan tanganku dan membelai rambut _navy blue_-nya yang halus itu.

**_Why is that sad look in your eyes?  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way_**

**_(Mengapa sorot matamu terlihat sedih?_**

**_Mengapa kamu menagis?_**

**_Beritahu aku, beritahu aku_**

**_Beritahu aku, mengapa kamu merasa seperti ini)_**

Selama beberapa menit aku terus memandang wajahnya, terus membelai rambut lembutnya.

Sampai akhirnya aku teringat kembali akan tujuan utamaku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini – untuk menyerahkan seluruh dokumen yang telah selesai kukerjakan sesuai dengan permintaannya.

Ketika aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dapat kurasakan tangannya yang hangat memegang pergelangan tanganku, seolah memintaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Athrun-_san_…"

Tindakan yang dilakukannya setengah sadar itu sukses membuatku kembali memandang wajahnya sambil tersenyum; ingin kembali membelai rambut halusnya.

"**Cagalli…**"

Sontak aku segera menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang hampir menyentuh rambut _navy blue_ itu kembali, saat kudengar pria pemilik rambut halus itu menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang membuat hatiku terasa perih, saat kudengar ia memanggilnya.

Nama seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya, bahkan di saat ia terlelap.

**Nama pemilik hatinya**.

Sampai kapan pun, nama tersebut takkan dapat digantikan oleh namaku.

Hatiku terasa semakin perih saat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu.

Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Dapat kulihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Mengapa ia tak pernah menceritakan perasaannya itu padaku…?

Aku ingin ia lebih terbuka padaku.

Aku ingin agar ia lebih mempercayaiku.

**_Where are all those tears coming from?  
Why are they falling?  
Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold_**

**_(Dari mana asal semua air mata itu?_**

**_Mengapa mereka mengalir?_**

**_Seseorang, seseorang, seseorang telah meninggalkan hatimu dalam dingin)_**

Meskipun ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya kepada siapa pun, aku tahu.

Aku tahu penyebab ia menangis seperti ini.

Gadis pemilik hatinya telah mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskannya.

Melepaskannya demi tanggung jawab berat yang ada di bahunya.

"Uh…"

Kulihat pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu mulai membuka kedua mata _diamond_-nya dalam keadaan tangan kanannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hm… Me, Meyrin…?" Katanya kepadaku saat ia telah membuka kedua matanya.

"A, Athrun-_san_…"

Aku sangat gugup saat kutahu ia menyadari keberadaanku di sana. Karena saat ini, ia sedang…

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku ketiduran."

Saat ia baru saja berhasil membuka kedua matanya, tak lama kemudian dapat kulihat bota matanya membesar.

"E, eh…? Ma, maaf! Maafkan aku, Meyrin!"

Ia terkejut melihat tangannya yang sedang memegang pergelangan tanganku dan segera melepaskannya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"A, Athrun-_san_… Um… Maaf saya masuk kemari tanpa izin. Saya kemari hendak mengantarkan semua dokumen yang sudah selesai saya kerjakan. Tadi saya sudah mencoba memanggil Anda, tetapi Anda tidak menjawab. Karena saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Anda, saya..." Aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadamya.

"Hahaha… Tidak apa-apa Meyrin. Lagipula sebenarnya ini salahku yang tertidur di jam kerja," ia tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu melanjutkan, "Lalu… Tadi… Maaf ya… Sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku memegang pergelangan tanganmu."

"Ah, iya… Tidak apa-apa, Athrun-_san_… Yang terpenting Anda baik-baik saja." Kataku gugup sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf ya Meyrin… Aku… Tadi…" Ia berkata demikian tanpa menatap lekat-lekat mataku seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan, ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sebaliknya, ia menundukan kepalanya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, dapat kulihat ada perasaan sedih dan bersalah yang ia rasakan.

**Sedih – **Sedih karena saat ini orang yang berada di dalam hatinya berada jauh darinya.

**Bersalah – **Apakah mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena menyadari bahwa tadi, saat ia memegang pergelangan tangaku, ia tanpa sadar menganggapku sebagai Cagalli…?

Aku tidak suka melihat ia sedih seperti ini.

"Ah, iya, tugas yang Anda berikan kepada saya tadi pagi sudah saya selesaikan. Tunggu sebentar, biar saya bawa kemari."

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha menghentikannya untuk terus memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya sedih.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih banyak, Meyrin."

Meski ia berkata demikian sambil tersenyum padaku, masih dapat kulihat kesedihan yang ia rasakan dari sorot matanya.

Dengan bergegas aku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang kutinggalkan di atas meja sebelumnya, dan memberikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Meyrin," katanya sambil memeriksa beberapa lembar dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Sama-sama, Athrun-_san_. Maaf jika saya lama mengerjakannya. Saya permisi sebentar untuk membuatkan Anda kopi." Kataku lalu menundukkan badan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

**_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby?  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away_**

**_(Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku di mana terasa sakit sekarang, sayang?_**

**_Dan aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkannya_**

**_Ya, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menghapus semua air mata itu)_**

Di sepanjang perjalananku menuju dapur gedung itu, kuamati langit yang kini mulai terlihat gelap melalui setiap jendela yang berada pada lorong tersebut.

Akhirnya langit saat itu berhasil menghentikan langkahku untuk terdiam sesaat; di salah satu jendela; dengan dagu bertopang pada kedua tangaku, dan memandang ke langit luas.

Awan tebal berwarna abu-abu gelap mulai memenuhi langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah, mengubahnya menjadi berwarna keabu-abuan. Menciptakan sebuah campuran perasaan aneh dalam hatiku.

Perasaan cemas, perasaan sedih, perasaan ingin melindunginya… Semua menjadi satu.

Membuat dadaku ini terasa sesak.

Athrun…

Kau sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk membuka hatimu kepada orang lain selain dirinya…

Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku, meski aku selalu berada dekat denganmu.

Hanya dialah sosok seseorang yang selalu ada dalam pikiranmu; bahkan dalam lelapmu.

**_Kitto, zutto…_**

Selalu, selamanya…

Hanya dia yang ada di hatimu.

Dengan perasaan gundah, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan secangkir _white coffee_ untuknya.

Setelah selesai membuat _white coffe _tersebut, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Athrun-_san_, ini _white coffee_-nya…" Kataku sambil memberikan secangkir kopi yang langsung diminum sedikit olehnya.

"Terima kasih, Meyrin. Ini makan siang kita sudah datang. Tidak terasa sudah pukul dua belas siang saja ya. Ayo, kita makan siang dulu."

"Baik, Athrun-_san_…"

"Pastikan kau memakan habis makananmu, karena setelah ini jadwal kita benar-benar padat hingga malam nanti. Kita tidak dapat mengetahui berapa lama ketiga rapat tersebut akan berlangsung."

Setelah kami selesai menyantap santapan siang kami, dengan bergegas kami berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Tak lupa kubawa sebuah _notebook_ untuk mencatat semua hasil ketiga rapat yang diadakan secara beruntun itu.

Rapat pertama kira-kira berlangsung selama dua jam. Setelah istirahat selama setengah jam, rapat kedua pun diadakan.

Rapat kedua berlangsung cukup lama karena terjadi banyak perdebatan, ketika membahas persamaan hak warga negara _coordinator _dan _natural_ di PLANT. Akhirnya, semua sepakat untuk melakukan pengambilan keputusan berdasarkan hasil _voting_. Dan hasil _voting _memenangkan kesamaan hak antara warga negara _coordinator _dan _natural_. Rapat tersebut pun berakhir setelah berlangung kurang lebih selama tiga jam.

Setelah kembali beristirahat selama setengah jam, rapat ketiga pun diadakan.

**_You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces  
Take your broken heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do_**

**_(Kamu hanya membutuhkan seseirang untuk menopangmu, sayang_**

**_Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menata kembali semua kepingan_**

**_Mengambil hatimu yang hancur_**

**_Membuatnya seperti baru lagi_**

**_Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan)_**

Dan akhirnya pada pukul delapan lebih sepuluh, seluruh rapat telah selesai diadakan. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku setibanya aku di ruang kerja Athrun-_san_.

"Uh…" Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu mengikuti tindakanku setibanya di sana.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali ya, Meyrin. Aku-," kata-katanya terhenti saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk.

"Ah, maaf Meyrin, tunggu sebentar…"

"Halo. Ah, Kira… Ada apa? Eh? Lihat televisi sekarang juga? Ada berita penting? Tunggu sebentar, biar kunyalakan terlebih dahulu."

"Siang tadi, kira-kira pukul setengah dua belas siang, pangeran Kerajaan Scandinavia, Vayne, terlihat sedang membopong _Chief Representative _ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Tidak lama kemudian, pengawal dan pelayan terdekat Cagalli-_sama_ terlihat memasuki mobil tersebut. Vayne-_sama_ mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat dari sana. Kuat dugaan Cagalli-_sama_ jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan, mengingat banyaknya kegiatan yang ia harus lakukan setiap hari sebagai kepala negara."

"Cagalli…"

Kulihat mata Athrun-_san_ membesar, ketika ia melihat dan mendengar siaran berita itu.

"Melihat kedekatan hubungan diplomatik antara ORB dengan Kerajaan Scandinavia, banyak beredar kabar bahwa Cagalli-_sama_ akan menikah dengan Vayne-_sama_ untuk mempererat hubungan diplomatik antar dua negara tersebut. Berita ini mendapatkan tanggapan positif oleh Yang Mulia Vayra-_sama_ sebagai Raja dari Kerajaan Scandinavia. Saat diwawancara, ia menanggapi berita ini dengan mengatakan bahwa merupakan sebuah hal baik apabila berita tersebut benar…"

A, apa…?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Cagalli-_san _diberitakan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Vayne-_sama_…?

**Apakah ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menyerahkan Athrun-****_san_**** kepadaku?**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kudengar suara suatu benda jatuh ke lantai.

Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada telepon selular yang saat ini ia gunakan sehingga terjatuh di lantai. Kedua matanya terpaku pada layar televisi.

"Athrun…? Athrun…? Kau dapat mendengarku…? Athrun…?" Dapat kudengar suara Kira-_san_ dari telepon genggam miliknya yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Athrun-_san_…"

Setelah mengambilnya dari lantai, kusersahkan telepon genggam itu kepadanya.

"Ah… Maaf… Terima kasih, Meyrin…"

Ia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kira-_san_.

"Maaf Kira, tadi _handphone_-ku terjatuh. Apa? Jadi besok Lacus memang sudah ada jadwal rapat di sana? Jadi, kau dan Lacus akan pergi ke sana besok? Eh? Lacus ingin aku dan Meyrin mengikuti rapat itu juga bersamamu? Tapi… Kira, aku… Ya… Baiklah. Nanti malam setibanya di rumah aku akan meneleponmu kembali untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Athrun-_san_ mematikan telepon genggamnya, menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya, memandang keadaan di luar sana yang saat ini sedang dibasahi oleh air hujan.

"Athrun-_san_…"

Aku hanya bisa memanggil namanya.

Ia selalu menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan aku…

Meski aku selalu berada di sampingnya selama ini…

Ia tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya…

**_Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh and if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away_**

**_(Tolong katakan padaku sekarang, katakanlah padaku_**

**_Dan aku mencintaimu dengan sebuah cinta yang lembut_**

**_Dan jika kamu membiarkan aku tinggal di sisimu_**

**_Aku akan dengan senang hati menghapus semua rasa sakitmu)_**

"Aku… Dan dirinya… Kami sudah mengambil jalan yang kami yakini masing-masing… Jika ini memang yang terbaik untuknya…"

Aku mulai tak bisa menahan perasaanku, saat kudengar perkatannya saat itu.

"Itu juga merupakan yang terbaik untuk diriku…"

"Athrun-_san_…"

Mengapa?!

Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku menjadi seseorang yang dapat kau jadikan sebagai penopangmu?!

Mengapa kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku di sini, selalu berada di sisimu, selalu siap untuk mendukungmu.

Sebisa mungkin, aku mencegah air mata yang hendak tumpah dari kedua mataku.

Aku tak tahan lagi…

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih seperti ini…

Menahan semua rasa sakit pada hatinya seorang diri…

"Ah, eh, ma, maaf Meyrin. Tadi aku hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Mari kuantar pulang. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan-"

Aku sudah tak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi, saat kulihat sebuah senyuman palsu yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Kupotong perkataannya saat itu dengan menarik tangannya, memeluknya, dan mengecup bibir merahnya yang lembut dengan bibirku; berharap segala perasaan yang kusembunyikan saat ini dapat dirasakan olehnya.

Perasaanku yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanya dari kejauhan.

Perasaanku yang selama ini selalu berharap agar dapat menjadi seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

Perasaanku yang selama ini selalu berharap agar ia dapat menyadari keberadaanku di sampingnya, selalu siap untuk menjadi penopangnya.

"Mengapa…? Mengapa kau tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku, Athrun-_san_?! Aku selalu berada di sampingmu! Selalu ada untukmu! Tapi… Kenapa?!"

"Mey, Meyrin!"

Dengan air mata terus mengalir di pipiku, aku tak menghiraukan panggilannya, dan terus berlari meninggalkannya, berusaha secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak kuhiraukan derasnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Ku terus berlari, melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin hingga akhirnya tidak lama kemudian, ketika tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku terjatuh.

Bodoh!

Mengapa aku melakukan hal itu?!

Tindakan yang tadi kulakukan padanya itu hanya akan semakin melukai hatinya saja!

Perasaanku ini…

Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya berkembang dalam hatiku ini…

Memang seharusnya hanya terus kusimpan dalam hatiku saja, tidak membiarkan seorang pun mengetahuinya.

Ya, aku memang benar-benar bodoh.

Diriku terlalu sombong karena dapat selalu berada di sisinya.

Terlalu percaya diri bahwa hanya karena hal itu, aku dapat menyembuhkan semua luka di dalam hatinya.

Padahal sejak awal…

Ku tahu bahwa hanya gadis itulah yang bisa menyembuhkan seluruh luka di hatinya.

Hanya gadis itulah yang mampu menciptakan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya.

Karena aku…

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dirinya.

Di tengah derasnya hujan malam ini, kuberdoa, berharap agar derasnya air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku ini mampu menghapus semua perasaanku padanya.

Mengalirkannya keluar dari dalam hatiku dan hanyut bersama air hujan ini.

* * *

Seperti biasa, reina tunggu pendapat, saran, dan kritik untuk kemajuan reina...

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini hingga selesai dan sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai sejauh ini...:D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!:D (bow)

**Monday, 09-12-13**

**04:23 PM**

**-reinaryuzaki-**


	5. Chapter 5: 君に会いたくなるから

Konnichiwa, Minna~!

Maaf banget ya, reina baru bisa update sekarang...

reina dapat kerjaan baru di kantor, jadinya harus kerja lebih ekstra...:(

Makasih banyak ya untuk semua _readers _yang sudah membaca (ulang) fic pertama reina ini!:)

reina akan berusaha agar bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini hingga selesai!:D

Terus dukung reina, ya!^_^

**Special Thanks:**

**Kitty:**

Hahaha... reina sendiri juga paling berat rasanya nulis chapter ini...

Cuma... Maaf ya, reina sudah merencanakan ceritanya jadi seperti ini...

Tapi rena janji, reina akan buat happy ending buat AsuCaga!

Soalnya reina juga ngefans sama mereka..:)

**Wolfy:**

Tidak! SiI itu karya kesukaanku! Keren! Sama sekali tidak GJ!_

Iya, reina akan berusaha tetap semangat menulis cerita ini hingga selesai!:D

Danny bukan tukang palak!_

**fuyu aki-_san:_**

Iya... Maaf banget, ya...

Kerjaan reina nambah satu, jadinya seluruh energi sama pikiran reina habis semua untuk itu...:( (lebay)

Hehehe... Makasih banyak ya, sudah dengan sabar menungu kelanjutan cerita ini...:)

**iam kitri:**

Hiks...

Makasih banyak ya dukungannya, kitri-_san_!:'(

reina terharu dengar review-nya...:'( (lebay)

Hihi...

Gapapa kok! Justru reina senang kalau ada yang kasih saran dan permintaan yang bertujuan membuat fic reina ini semakin baik!:D

Makasih banyak ya, saran dan usulnya!:D

Iya! reina akan berusaha!

Dan, sesuai janji reina...

Di sini Kira akan muncul... Membantu Athrun kembali ke jalan yang benar? (?)

Semoga sudah cukup membuat kitri-_san _puas, ya!:D

**October Lynx:**

Thanks for your support, Toby-_san_!

I'll try my best to keep writing this story until it's end!:D

**popcaga:**

Makasih banyak ya, popcaga-_san_!

Maaf ya, di chapter kemarin terpaksa ada adegan AsuMey-nya...

Tapi reina janji, reina akan membuat _happy end _untuk AsuCaga...

**Panda-_chan:_**

Makasih banyak ya, panda-_chan!_:D

Iya, reina akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini hingga tamat!:D

Panda-_chan _semangat juga ya nulis fic-nya meski kesibukan bertambah!:D

**penjualtupaibakar:**

Maaf banget ya, reina baru update sekarang...

Dimulai dari kesibukan hinga koneksi internet yang error...:(

Hahaha... Jangan, donk! Nanti kasihan kartun Sponge Bob kurang satu personilnya!:v

Iya, reina janji, kok...

Cerita ini akan _happy end iuntuk _AsuCaga!:DMakasih banyak ya sudah dukung reina!:D

reina juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _silent readers_!

Punya ide untuk cerita ini?

Saran?

Kritik?

Janga sungkan-sungkan untuk menyatakan pendapatmu, ya!

Oke, maaf reina sepertinya sudah berbicara terlalu panjang... (kebanyakan iklan)

Untuk selanjutnya, selamat membaca!

**(^_^)**

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhnya milik Sunrise

_Kimi ni Aitaku Naru Kara _adalah sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Kana Nishino (artis kesukaan reina)

* * *

~Chapter 5~

_君に会いたくなるから_

(Aku Ingin Bertemu Denganmu)

**Athrun POV**

* * *

"Meyrin!"

Di tengah derasnya hujan yang membasahi seluruh kota pada malam itu, dengan sebuah payung di tangan, kuberlari, berusaha mencari sosok seseorang yang sejak tadi kupanggil namanya.

_"Mengapa…? Mengapa kau tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku, Athrun-san?! Aku selalu berada di sampingmu! Selalu ada untukmu! Tapi… Kenapa?!"_

Bagai sebuah roll film yang diputar berulang kali, ekspresi wajahnya saat ia menangis dan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut terus menerus muncul dalam pikiranku.

Ternyata, tanpa kusadari, selama ini, aku...

Aku telah melukai seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku, seseorang yang selalu setia berada di sisiku; untuk menjaga dan mendukungku.

Selama ini, hati serta pikiranku selalu membuatku terfokus akan **dirinya**, dan itu semua karena dia telah berhasil memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikiranku.

Selama ini...

Selalu, setiap saat...

Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat kembali padanya.

Menepati kedua janjiku padanya.

Janjiku untuk selalu melindunginya.

Janjiku untuk kembali lagi padanya, selalu berada di sisinya, selalu menjaga, serta mendukungnya.

Meski mungkin yang dapat kulakukan hanya sekedar memeluknya, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, serta menghapus air matanya; di saat ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan seluruh tanggung jawab berat yang ia miliki.

Sama seperti dulu, saat dua tahun aku dapat selalu berada di sisinya sebagai seorang _bodyguard_.

Namun...

Apakah masih ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali kepadanya?

Apakah Tuhan menggariskan aku untuk kembali berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya, suatu hari nanti?

Apakah ada sebuah jalan yang dapat membuatku kembali padanya tanpa harus meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang kuemban saat ini?

Tetapi...

Kabar bahwa ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pangeran kerajaan Scandinavia.

Kemudian sebuah kejadian yang sama sekali tak kuduga.

Pernyataan seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatku.

Pernyataan dirinya akan perasaan sebenarnya padaku.

Bahwa... Selama ini, dia...

**Selalu memperhatikanku secara khusus.**

**Lebih dari sekedar seorang sahabat.**

**Lebih dari sekedar seorang adik.**

Semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dalam kehidupanku hari ini...

Apakah itu merupakan suatu pertanda yang diberikan Tuhan padaku - agar aku menggambil sebuah langkah besar yang selama ini kuhindari untuk kulakukan?

Sebuah tindakan yang selama ini kupikir mustahil untuk kulakukan.

**Menutup semua pintu dalam hati dan pikiranku yang menghubungkanku dengan semua masa laluku.**

**Mengunci semua akses yang membuatku teringat kembali akan seluruh kenanganku bersamanya.**

Kugenggam kalung _Haumea_ pemberiannya, berharap aku dapat segera memperoleh jalan keluar atas rasa gundah yang melanda hati dan pikiranku selama ini.

"Eh...?! Lihat! Ada cewek yang jatuh pingsan di sini!"

"Wow! Imut sekali cewek ini! Setidaknya malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang begitu dingin untuk kita!"

"Hahahaha.. Ya! Meski kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan uang sepeser pun pada hari ini, paling tidak, kita dapat bersenang-senang malam ini!"

Percakapan di antara dua orang pria tersebut akhirnya berhasil menghentikan aktivitas otakku yang kembali berfokus untuk memikirkan dirinya.

Gadis yang mereka maksud itu...

Mungkinkah...

Meyrin?!

Aku segera melangkahkan kedua kakiku, berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat di mana kedua pria tersebut berada.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" Kataku saat melihat salah seorang dari pria tersebut mulai membopong seorang gadis berambut merah, sosok seseorang yang berusaha kutemukan sejak tadi.

"Wah, wah, wah... Ada yang sok jadi pahlawan rupanya. Sudahlah, jangan sok suci seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati malam ini bersama-sama, Bung?" Ajak pria satunya sambil menghampiri dan merangkul pundakku.

Kutepis tangannya dari pundakku. Dengan kedua mataku yang saat itu berwarna lebih gelap dari biasanya, aku berkata, "Kukatakan sekali lagi, lepaskan gadis itu!"

"Wah, diajak bersenang-senang bersama malah tidak mau. Yah sudahlah kalau begitu. Lagipula... Sepertinya kau mampu menambah kesenangan kami malam ini." Kata pria itu sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

"Ya. Beruntung sekali kita malam ini. Dari menemukan seorang cewek imut hingga akhirnya berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengisi kembali kantong kita yang sudah kosong sejak kemarin malam. Setidaknya itu pasti cukup untuk membeli sebuah botol bir yang dapat menambah kesenangan kita malam ini!" Pria yang semula membopong Meyrin turut mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari sakunya, setelah ia membaringkan Meyrin terlebih dahulu di sebuah kursi panjang di halte bis yang berada di dekatnya.

Di saat kedua perampok tersebut menyerangku secara bersamaan, aku segera melempar payung yang selama ini kugenggam dengan tangan kananku dan melompat ke belakang.

"Cih, sial! Untuk yang berikutnya jangan harap kau bisa lolos!"

Kedua perampok itu kembali menyerangku dan aku kembali menghindari serangan mereka.

Namun kali ini aku berhasil merebut pisau dari tangan salah seorang perampok tersebut dan menendangnya.

"Ukh..."

Perampok yang kutendang tersebut terjatuh kesakitan, menimpa dinginya genangan air yang berada di atas jalan itu. Dengan kedua tangan ia memegangi perutnya, bagian yang baru saja kutendang dengan kaki kananku.

"Adik!" Perampok lainnya terkejut dan cemas saat ia melihat kawanannya telah bethasil kutumbangkan.

"Sial! Hebat juga kau! Tapi jangan senang dulu hanya karena kau berhasil mengalahkan adikku!"

Perampok itu kembali menyerangku. Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arahku, berusaha melukaiku.

Derasnya hujan yang turun saat itu cukup mengganggu pengelihatanku, membuatku gagal menghindar sepenuhnya dari salah satu serangannya. Sebilah pisau tajam mengenai pipi kananku. Cairan berwarna merah gelap mengalir pada pipiku.

Aku segera menghapus air hujan yang mengganggu pengelihatanku juga darah yang mengalir pada pipiku.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali melancarkan serangannya padaku. Karena kini sedikit banyak aku telah mengetahui pola serangannya, saat itu aku berhasil menendang tangan kanannya, membuat pisau itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Ketika perampok itu terkejut dan berusaha mengambil kembali pisau miliknya, aku berhasil memukul bagian belakang lehernya. Perampok itu pun jatuh dan pingsan pada posisinya saat itu.

"Meyrin!"

Kulemparkan pisau yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku lalu berlari menuju kursi halte bus tempat Meyrin berbaring.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Dengan segera aku membopongnya, berlari secepat mungkin menuju kediamanku yang terletak lebih dekat dari posisiku saat itu jika dibandingkan dengan kediamannya.

Tuhan...

**Mengapa aku selalu gagal melindungi mereka?**

Mereka - semua orang **yang memperhatikanku, mendukungku, dan berusaha melindungku.**

Mengapa segala tindakan yang kulakukan selama ini hanya **membuat mereka terluka?**

Mengapa aku tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi atau mendukung mereka?

Melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghapus semua luka yang telah kutorehkan pada hati mereka.

Terutama pada dirinya, **seseorang yang paling terluka akan semua tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan selama perang kedua.**

Selama perang kedua berlangsung, sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya, menorehkan banyak luka pada hatinya.

Apakah masih ada kesempatan dan jalan bagiku untuk menyembuhkan semua luka itu?

Apakah akan lebih baik jika aku tidak kembali padanya, tidak membuka kembali luka yang telah kutorehkan padanya?

"Athrun-_sama_! Nona Meyrin! Kalian...?!"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Risa-_san_. Hanya saja Meyrin... Tubuhnya panas sekali. Kurasa ia demam. Demamnya cukup tinggi hingga ia kini tak sadarkan diri. Tolong segera siapkan satu kamar tamu untuknya. Juga tolong rawat dia, Risa-_san_..."

Risa-_san_ adalah seorang pekerja rumah tangga di rumahku. Sifat keibuan yang dimilikinya selalu mengingatkanku akan Mana-san, seseorang yang aku dan Cagalli sudah anggap sebagai sosok seorang ibu.

"Baik Athrun-_sama_!"

Risa-_san_ bergegas pergi menuju sebuah kamar tamu, merapikan serta membersihkan kamar tersebut agar lebih nyaman untuk digunakan setelah sekian lama tidak digunakan.

Setelah Risa-_san_ selesai melakukan tugasnya, aku membaringkan Meyrin di atas kasur, memegang dahinya untuk mengukur seberapa panas suhu tubuhnya; sementara Risa-san pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, lalu ia setelah mengambil semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk merawat Meyrin.

"Athrun-sama, lebih baik sekarang Anda mandi. Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Anda," Kata Risa-_san_ sambil memberikan sebuah handuk kepadaku.

"Tapi, Meyrin..."

Dengan perasaan bersalah aku memandang wajah Meyrin yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Athrun-_sama_. Percayalah pada saya. Saya akan merawat dan menjaga Nona Meyrin." Kata Risa-_san_ sambil menepuk bahuku, berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Baiklah. Saya percaya kepada Anda, Risa-_san_. Tolong ya..." Kataku pada Risa-_san_ sambil tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidurku.

Saat air hangat mulai membasahi tubuhku, batinku mulai kembali mempertanyakan jalan yang telah kupilih saat itu.

Sebuah keputusan berat yang telah kuambil saat itu.

Apakah jalan yang kutempuh saat ini memang merupakan **jalan terbaik untukku dan dirinya?**

Apakah keputusanku ini benar-benar dapat **menghentikanku untuk melukainya lebih dalam lagi?**

Apakah semuanya itu justru hanya menambah serangkaian luka yang telah kutorehkan dalam hatinya?

Saat ini, sama seperti saat itu, saat aku meninggalkannya dan bergabung kembali dengan ZAFT...

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mendukungnya, membantunya menanggung sebagian tanggung jawab berat yang ia emban.

Namun, saat ini ia...

Ia diberitakan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pangeran Kerajaan Scandinavia, Vayne Aurelius. Pihak keluarga kerajaan Scandinavia pun sepertinya mendukung hal tersebut.

Apakah aku akan terjatuh di kesalahan yang sama..?

Kesalahanku untuk membiarkan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai bersumpah setia dengan pria lain.

Bersumpah untuk menjadi terikat satu sama lain sepanjang hidup dan hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan.

Apakah aku akan membiarkan pria lain yang menepati janjiku padanya?

Jika itu memang yang terbaik untuknya...

Jika itu merupakan sebuah keputusan yang ia ambil dengan kesadarannya sendiri, bukan karena sebuah paksaan atau karena tekanan dari pihak mana pun...

Aku akan menerima dan mendukung keputusanya.

Jika ia memang tak menginginkan kehadiran diriku dalam hidupnya lagi; dan itu dapat menghapus semua luka di hatinya, aku rela.

Aku rela melepasnya, membiarkan ia memperoleh kebahagiaan yang gagal kuberikan padanya.

Membiarkan ia mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dari semua janjiku padanya, meski bukan aku yang memberikan semua hal itu kepadanya.

Karena setidaknya semua itu mungkin bisa menghapus semua kenangan diriku pada dirinya, seseorang yang hanya dapat memberikan harapan palsu padanya.

Biarlah aku saja yang mengingat semua kenangan tentang aku dan dirinya.

Karena meski ia telah menjadi milik orang lain, aku ragu aku dapat menghapus semua hal tentangnya yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiranku.

Setelah aku selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, aku mendengar telepon genggam yang terletak pada kasurku berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Kulihat nama seseorang yang melakukan panggilan tersebut pada layar telepon genggamku, lalu menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sebuah panggilan dari Kira.

"Halo, Athrun. Besok kita akan bertemu di bandara pukul se-."

"Maaf Kira, sepertinya aku dan Meyrin tidak dapat mengikuti rapat yang akan diadakan di ORB besok." Aku memotong perkataan Kira sebelum ia berhasil menjelaskan apa pun.

"Apa maksudmu Athrun? Mungkinkah... Jangan katakan alasanmu tidak dapat pergi besok hanya karena kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..." Kira terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Hahahaha. Tentu bukan karena itu, Kira. Justru sebaliknya... Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, berbicara dengannya, meski mungkin... Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku dapat berbicara dengannya mengenai hubungan kami."

"Athrun..." Kira memanggil namaku dengan nada sedih, "Lalu jika bukan karena itu, mengapa kau tidak dapat pergi besok?"

"Saat ini Meyrin sedang sakit, demamnya cukup tinggi hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Lalu seperti yang kau ketahui, sejak seminggu lalu hingga hari Rabu depan, Shinn dan Luna ditugaskan untuk memeriksa adanya gerakan mencurigakan di koloni Mendel. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat merawat Meyrin."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Sayang sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Lacus mengenai hal ini. Mungkin saja ia akan mengatur ulang jadwal rapat kita dengan Cagalli. Karena sejak awal ia bersikeras ingin mengajakmu turut serta dalam rapat kali ini, meski banyak dewan yang tidak setuju karena tidak ada yang menggantikan pekerjaannya selama ia mengikuti rapat di ORB."

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kira. Sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Lacus. Kau tahu sendiri kan jadwalnya sangat padat. Jika memang tidak memungkinkan untuk diundur, tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku akan menyusul ke sana saat Meyrin sudah pulih."

"Baik, akan kusampaikan. Aku harap ia dapat lekas sembuh. Dan Athrun..."

"Ya, Kira...?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Jangan sampai kau kembali mengulang kesalahanmu. Mengambil sebuah keputusan yang hanya kembali membuat dirimu dan dirinya semakin terluka satu sama lain."

"Kira..."

"Aku tahu saat ini kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali padanya. Dan aku tidak memiliki hak apa pun untuk melarangmu melakukannya, tapi kumohon berjanjilah padaku,** jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Lakukanlah apa yang sebenarnya menjadi keinginanmu**."

Aku terdiam karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Kira saat itu.

Semua yang ia katakan benar.

Apakah keputusan yang telah kuambil ini memang merupakan keputusan yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan?

Mungkinkah selama ini aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri?

"Baik Kira. Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk bersikap jujur kepada diriku sendiri. Mengevaluasi kembali semua keputusan yang telah kuambil hingga saat ini. Selamat malam." Jawabku pada Kira dengan bersemangat.

"Bagus. Berjanjilah padaku mengenai hal itu.

Aku tak ingin kau mau pun dirinya menyesali keputusan yang kalian ambil saat ini di kemudian hari. Selagi kalian masih bisa memperbaikinya sekarang, mengapa tidak memulai untuk mencobanya? Meskipun tidak ada jaminan itu pasti akan berhasil, namun setidaknya kalian pernah mencobanya, dan tidak menyesal di kemudian hari karena tidak pernah berusaha melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaikinya. Baik, selamat beristirahat, Athrun. Selamat malam."

Kira mengakhiri percakapan di antara kami.

Saat itu juga, dengan posisi terlentang aku menjatuhkan diriku pada pembaringanku, memikirkan kembali semua perkataan yang Kira ucapkan padaku.

**Apakah keputusan yang saat itu kuambil adalah benar-benar sebuah keputusan yang kuinginkan?**

Untuk menjadi Vice Chairman ZAFT, berusaha menebus semua kesalahan yang dilakukan ayahku dulu.

**Apakah aku jujur kepada diriku sendiri mengenai keinginan terbesarku pada saat mengambil keputusan itu?**

Keinginan terbesarku? Apa benar keinginan terbesarku itu adalah menebus semua kesalahan ayahku? Tidak. Kurasa bukan itu. Karena jika itu memang merupakan keinginan terbesarku, mengapa perasaan gundah tak kunjung hilang dari hati dan pikiranku sesaat sesudah mengambil keputusan itu?

Ya. Sebenarnya selama ini isi hati dan pikiranku sudah memberikan jawaban yang sangat jelas mengenai keinginan terbesarku.

Keinginan terbesarku...

Keingingan terbesarku adalah dapat kembali padanya, menepati semua janji yang kuucapkan padanya, dan dapat berada di dekatnya setiap saat, selalu siap untuk menjaga dan mendukungnya.

Masih dapat kuingat jelas kenangan pada malam itu...

Saat itu tanggal tujuh belas Mei, dua tahun silam, saat aku mencoba membuatkan sebuah kue ulang tahun sebagai hadiah dariku untuk ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat senang ketika aku berhasil membuatnya hingga tidak menyadari banyaknya noda pada pakaian dan wajahku saat itu, aku mengantarkan kue tersebut ke ruang kerjanya. Pada saat itu waktu menunjukan pukul dua belas kurang lima menit. Kulihat sosoknya yang sedang serius membaca suatu dokumen.

Ah... Dia memang sosok wanita yang paling kukagumi.

Ia selalu mementingkan kepentingan negara yang ia pimpin daripada dirinya sendiri.

Sosok seorang wanita yang keras kepala, namun kuat serta bertanggung jawab.

Ketika ia akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku dan melihat wajahku yang dipenuhi banyak tepung, ia tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil.

Dengan sebuah sapu tangan di tangan kanannya, ia datang menghampiriku yang masih bingung melihatnya tertawa saat ia melihatku.

Apa ada yang salah dengan kue yang kubuat?

Lalu dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya, ia mulai membersihkan wajahku dari segala macam noda yang ada, dapat kulihat senyum manisnya saat ia menasihatiku untuk segera beristirahat tanpa harus menunggunya selesai bekerja dengan belajar memasak.

Ya...

Dia memang wanita termanis yang pernah kutemui.

Dan ia bertambah manis saat ia tersenyum seperti ini.

Aku merasa menjadi seorang pria yang paling beruntung di dunia

karena diberikan kesempatan untuk mendampinginya.

Tak kuasa menahan perasaanku, kupegang pergelangan tangan yang sedang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan noda pada pipiku, lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Ia terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang kulakukan padanya, namun tidak lama kemudian dapat kurasakan ia membalas ciumanku dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leherku.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir karena pasokan oksigen kami telah habis, dengan segera aku mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, atas ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas; lalu memberikan kue buatanku padanya.

Dengan wajah memerah ia terkejut mendengar ucapan selamat dariku, sepertinya ia lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Namun tidak lama kamudian ia tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

Setelah kami menghabiskan kue tersebut, ia tertidur dalam pelukanku, sebuah permintaan yang ia ajukan padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Ia ingin akulah orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia membuka mata, saat matahari mulai berainar pada hari spesialnya itu.

Dan di pagi hari itu, dapat kurasakan bibir lembutnya pada keningku, juga sentuhan tangannya yang halus saat ia mengusap-usap pipiku.

Kenangan itu..

Kenangan manis saat aku bersamanya.

Aku ingin kembali merasakan manisnya perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu.

Ya, aku ingin kembali menjalin berbagai kenangan indah bersamanya.

Senyum serta tawanya...

Aku akan berusaha menciptakan serta menjaganya.

Karena itulah keinginan terbesarku.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya.

Tanpa kusadari aku terlelap saat aku kembali memutar setiap kenangan indah yang pernah kujalin bersamanya

Tepat pada pukul setengah enam pagi, seperti biasa, aku terjaga dari lelapku ketika mendengar nada alarm telepon genggamku berbunyi.

Aku segera beranjak dari pembaringanku, mengambil handuk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian.

"Athrun-_sama_, sarapan sudah siap!"

Sekitar pukul enam pagi kudengar suara Risa-_san_ dibalik pintu kamarku, memanggilku untuk segera pergi menuju ruang makan dan menyantap sarapan pagi yang telah ia siapkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Meyrin sekarang, Risa-_san_?" Aku bertanya pada Risa-_san_ saat kami bersama-sama menyantap semangkuk bubur ayam sebagai sarapan kami pada hari ini.

"Keadaan Nona Meyrin sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin, Athrun-_sama_. Demamnya sudah mulai turun. Namun, hingga saat ini, ia masih belum siuman."

"Baiklah, setelah selesai sarapan Anda kerjakan pekerjaan Anda seperti biasa saja. Biar saya yang menjaganya. Tolong siapkan semangkuk bubur ayam untuk ia makan saat ia sadar nanti."

"Baik, Athrun-_sama_!"

Setelah kami selesai menyantap sarapan pagi kami, aku mengambil beberapa dokumen penting beserta laptop dari meja kerja yang terletak di kamarku, lalu pergi menuju kamar tempat Meyrin beristirahat.

Kini dapat kulihat wajahnya lebih cerah daripada kemarin. Aku bersyukur karena kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin malam.

Setelah menaruh segala perlengkapan kerjaku pada meja yang berada di dekat ruangan itu, aku mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di keningnya, membasuhnya dengan air yang berada pada sebuah baskom yang terletak di lantai sebelah kasur, memerasnya, lalu kembali meletakan handuk tersebut pada keningnya.

Meyrin...

Terima kasih...

Kau selalu setia mendampingiku, meski aku tak pernah menyadari perasaan khusus yang kau tunjukan padaku.

_**降りだした雨を見上げて君の声聞きたくなった**_  
_**きっと今どこかで君も同じ空を見てるの**_  
_**君とのメールも写真も全部**_  
_**消えたのに思い出は消せないままで**_  
_**ふいに鳴り響く着信知らせる君の番号**_

_**(Aku menatap hujan yang turun dari langit kemudian aku ingin mendengar suaramu**_

_**Saat ini, apakah kamu juga sedang menatap langit yang sama di suatu tempat?**_

_**Surat-surat yang kukirimkan padamu, foto-foto...**_

_**Semuanya telah lenyap tetapi seluruh kenangan itu masih belum sirna**_

_**Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi memberitahuku: ada sebuah panggilan dari nomormu)**_

Saat aku menghidupkan laptopku, hendak memulai pekerjaanku, derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi menarik perhatianku untuk terdiam sejenak dan menikmati keindahannya dari jendela ruangan itu.

Derasnya hujan yang turun di pagi ini mengingatkanku akan kenanganku saat itu, saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali sebagai musuh pada sebuah pulau kecil tidak berpenghuni.

Ia yang tertawa sambil membasahi dirinya sendiri di bawah hujan...

Ia yang mengangkat bajunya terlalu tinggi untuk membebaskan seekor kepiting yang terjebak pada pakaiannya...

Jika aku kembali memikirkan kenangan itu sekarang, kusadar, mungkin sejak saat itu aku tanpa kusadari, sebuah perasaan khusus padanya mulai tumbuh dalam hatiku.

Apakah ia sama sepertiku, selalu mengingat kenangan itu, ketika sedang menikmati indahnya langit ketika hujan turun?

Dapat kuingat kembali semua perkataan juga tingkah lakunya saat itu.

Semua kenangan yang kini kembali terlintas pada pikiranku bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar tersebut, membuatku semakin ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengannya.

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat sosoknya kembali secara langsung. Bukan melalui media elektronik maupun cetak yang selama ini selalu kulakukan. Ya, aku selalu mencari sosoknya pada media cetak dan elektronik, mencari tahu kabar tentang dirinya.

Di mulai dari segudang laporan kemajuan ekonomi mau pun pendidikan pada negara yang ia pimpin hingga segala kegiatan sosial yang ia lakukan.

Aku tahu semuanya.

Apakah boleh...?

Apakah aku boleh memulainya sekarang?

Memulai untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya, seperti saran yang Kira sampaikan padaku kemarin malam.

Kuambil telepon genggam dari saku celanaku dan mulai mencari namanya pada daftar kontakku.

Ketika aku menemukan namanya, lalu hendak menekan tombol untuk menghubunginya, kudengar telepon genggamku bergetar dan berbunyi, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Kulihat layar telepon genggamku, melihat nama dan nomor seseorang yang meneleponku.

Ca, Cagalli Yula Attha?

Ini..

Ini bukan mimpi kan...?

Ia menghubungiku tepat di saat aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya kembali, berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami yang benar terputus sejak perang kedua berakhir.

Dengan gugup aku menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan darinya.

"Halo, selamat pagi, _Vice Chairman_ Zala..."

_Vice Chairman_ Zala...?

Sebuah panggilan formal yang ia gunakan untuk memanggilku itu menyadarkanku, menyadarkanku akan seberapa jauh hubunganku dengannya saat ini.

"Ah, selamat pagi, _Representative_ Attha... Ada yang bisa saya bantu...?" Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti sikapnya yang memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini merupakan orang asing baginya, meskipun hatiku terasa sakit saat memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu Anda bahwa pada rapat yang seharusnya diadakan hari ini diundur hingga dua hari yang akan datang dari hari ini. Saya berusaha menghubungi _Chairwoman_ Clyne namun sepertinya beliau sedang menghadiri sebuah rapat sehingga tidak dapat menerima panggilan saya."

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, _Representative _Attha, saya akan sampaikan pada Lacus perihal perubahan jadwal rapat yang seharusnya diadakan pada hari ini. Saya mohon maaf atas ketidakmampuan saya untuk mengikuti rapat tersebut hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Vice Chairman _Zala. Kita tidak akan pernah dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Ada kalanya segala rencana yang telah kita susun tidak dapat terlaksana karena adanya kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi. Saya dengar dari _Chairwoman _Clyne Anda berhalangan hadir pada hari ini karena sekretaris Anda jatuh sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Bagaimana juga dengan keadaan Anda?"

"Kemarin malam ia demam. Hujan turun dengan deras sekali dalam perjalanannya pulang dari kantor menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia tinggal berdua saja dengan kakaknya, namun saat ini kakanya sedang pergi bertugas sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat merawatnya selain saya. Saat ini demamnya sudah turun, namun ia belum juga siuman. Saya baik-baik saja, _Representative _Attha. Terima kasih karena Anda sudah menanyakan kabar saya."

Aku sangat senang saat kudengar ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Setidaknya, ia masih berminat untuk mengetahui kabarku saat ini.

Secara implisit aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak ada hubungan khusus apa pun di antara aku dan Meyrin. Ia hanyalah seorang sahabat bagiku, sama seperti aku menganggap Lacus dan Miri. Hubungan lain yang ada di antara kami hanyalah hubungan antara seorang _vice chairman _dengan sekretarisnya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Syukurlah. Saya harap ia dapat cepat sembuh." Jawabnya singkat dan dingin atas segala penjelasan yang kukatakan padanya.

Aku mengerti.

Wajar jika dia berlaku seperti itu padaku.

Ia sudah cukup banyak terluka karena diriku.

Merupakan sebuah hal yang wajar jika kini ia berusaha menutup dirinya dariku. Berusaha menciptakan suatu jarak antara kami berdua, menambah besar jarak yang sebenarnya sudah ada di antara kami berdua sejak aku meninggalkannya untuk kembali bergabung dengan ZAFT.

Namun, kali ini...

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan lagi membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha meraih apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan dalam hidupku.

Aku akan berusaha mengungkapkan akan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya.

"Iya, saya juga berharap demikian. _Representative _Attha, saya dengar dua hari yang lalu Anda jatuh pingsan dan sempat dirawat di rumah sakit. Bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang? Saya mengerti, saya mengetahui bahwa tanggung jawab yang kita emban memang harus menjadi prioritas utama dalam kehidupan kita; namun, itu bukan berarti kita harus melupakan segala kebutuhan dasar kita. Anda harus tetap memenuhinya, _Representative _Attha, agar Anda dapat tetap menjalankan tanggung jawab Anda setiap hari dengan maksimal."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, _Vice Chairman _Zala. Saat itu kondisi kesehatan saya hanya sedang tidak fit saja karena faktor perubahan cuaca. Saya baik-baik saja. Mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang lebih banyak lagi saat kita bertemu di rapat nanti karena ada rapat yang harus segera saya hadiri sekarang juga. Terima kasih, _Vice Chairman _Zala, sela-,"

"Tungggu sebentar _Representative _Attha!" Aku mencoba menghentikannya mengakhiri perbincangan di antara kami, "Saya ingin bertanya satu hal kepada Anda. Apakah isu bahwa ORB dan Kerajaan Scandinavia akan mempererat hubungan kerja sama di antara keduanya dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan?"

"Ah, i, itu..." Ia terkejut ketika ia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang aku ajukan padanya, "Maafkan aku, _Vice Chairman _Zala. Aku harus benar-benar mengahdiri rapat sekarang. Selamat pagi."

Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan segera mengakhiri percakapan di antara kami.

Apa ia memang tidak dapat memaafkanku atas segala luka yang telah kutorehkan pada hatinya?

Apa keberadaanku di dekatnya hanya akan membuka luka lama pada hatinya?

Apakah keputusanku untuk membohongi diriku sendiri, tidak mengikuti keinginan hatiku yang sesungguhnya ini sudah tepat?

Apa Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkanku untuk tidak kembali berjalan bersamanya di jalan yang sama?

Jika ini memang yang ia inginkan...

Jika ini memang yang terbaik untuknya...

Aku akan mendukung keputusannya tersebut.

_**きっとこれから先も君を忘れたりしないよ**_  
_** 二人過ごした思い出が今キラキラ輝いて**_

_**(Mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya,**_

_**Aku tida akan melupaknmu**_

_**Sluruh kenangan kira akan berkilau terang sekarang)**_

"Athrun-_san_..."

Panggilan tersebut menghentikan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku berjalan menghampiri sosok wanita pemilik suara itu, yang hingga kini masih terbaring lemah di atas satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Meyrin. Syukurlah kamu sudah siuman sekarang. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Kataku senang melihat ia yang kini telah kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Athrun-_san_; karena Anda telah menolong saya semalam. Saat ini kondisi saya sudah membaik. Kemudian... Sebenarnya aku sudah siuman sejak Anda bercakap-cakap **dengannya**, Athrun-_san_. Maaf, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar percakapan Anda dengannya..." Kata Meyrin sedih.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa Meyrin. Yang terpenting saat ini kamu sudah siuman. Aku sudah cemas, khawatir karena kamu tidak kunjung siuman juga meski demammu sudah turun. Oh ya, Meyrin... Mengenai perkataan yang kau ucapkan padaku kemarin... Aku... Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak sadar akan perasaanmu..."

Aku tahu, jawabanku atas pernyataannya ini akan melukainya.

Namun...

Aku hanya akan semakin melukainya dan melukai diriku sendiri jika aku tidak memberikan jawaban tegas padanya sekarang.

Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Berjanji untuk berusaha jujur akan perasaan serta keinginanku.

Berjanji untuk selalu menunjukan perasaan serta meraih keinginanku yang sebenarnya, tanpa perlu berusaha melupakannya hanya karena tanggung jawab yang aku emban.

"Tidak apa-apa, Athrun-_san... _Mengenai perkataan yang kuucapkan padamu kemarin malam... Saya mohon agar Anda tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, Athrun-_san_. Saya mengerti. Saya tahu sejak pertama kali saya berkenalan dengan Anda hingga saat ini, selalu hanya **dirinya** yang dapat mengisi hati dan pikiran Anda."

"Meyrin..."

"Namun, saya akan berusaha untuk menggantikan posisinya di hati Anda, jika dari sikapnya saya menilai ia benar-benar menyerahkan Anda pada saya."

"Hahaha... Terima kasih, Meyrin... Namun aku sendiri tidak yakin mampu menghapus segala sesuatu tentangnya dari hati dan pikiranku meski mungkin ia sudah menutup rapat-rapat pintu maafnya untukku."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela dan kembali menatap air hujan yang terus turun membasahi bumi dari langit.

Ya... Hingga saat ini, selalu, dan selamanya...

Aku rasa perasaanku padanya ini tidak akan dapat terhapuskan.

Ya, perasaanku padanya terlalu kuat untuk dihapuskan.

Meski mungkin suatu saat nanti aku mendapatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan seluruh kesempatanku untuk kembali padanya tertutup sudah.

Perasaan hangat dan indah ini akan selalu berada dalam hatiku, meski ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlabuh.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Oke...  
reina tunggu pendapat dan masukan dari kalian, para _readers _setia reina, yang selalu mendukung dan mau membaca fic reina yang banyak kekurangan ini. reina selalu terharu dan senang membaca berbagai pendapat kalian mengenai fic reina ini... Semuanya berhasil membuat reina tetap semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Kepada semua _readers _juga _silent readers_, reina tak henti-hentinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca karya reina ini, memberikan banyak masukan, saran, serta pendapat yang membangun bagi reina.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

**10:03** **pm**

**Friday, 27-12-13**

**-reinaryuzaki-**


End file.
